


她是学术垃圾并且她倒霉得一批

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 随手打的，祝各位看得开心
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

学术垃圾，名字不值一提，我们就叫她学术垃圾好了。  
下文就简称小垃圾。

小垃圾虽然学分少绩点低，但性格不差，乐于助人，常帮孱弱的老奶奶从鳄鱼嘴里头抢苹果。因此人缘不错，大家也是能帮着就帮着，元素考试帮忙作个弊那都小case。  
最近自个儿的剑坏了拿去修，上学路上只能跟朋友挤一支。朋友边御剑边聊天，聊着聊着一拍脑袋：“哎，差点儿忘了说，今晚上那谁谁叫着玩真心话大冒险，打牌制的，你也来凑个数呗？”  
小垃圾嫌弃道：“多low啊，多大岁数了还大冒险…”

朋友教育她：“小垃圾你这话就不对了，玩儿什么重要吗？要的是气氛——气氛！团结友爱的气氛！你想今晚是多么难得的一次盛会，金木水火土五个院系的同学都来本部校庆，这个时候组织大家进行集体活动，为的是什么，是快乐吗是搞对象吗？不，是为了国际共产主义精神！只有将先进的青年才俊无产主义者组织起来，共产主义才有未来、这片大陆，才有希望！”

小垃圾立刻在朋友的唾沫星子里肃然起敬——啊，不愧是风纪委员，思想觉悟这么高的吗？  
当下热血沸腾道：“去！那我必须去！”

这股子热血劲儿持续到小垃圾打牌五连输，真心话的机会都用完了。

朋友早特么去跟水院的小姑娘贴贴跳舞了，她一人对着满桌游戏大佬，玩一局跪一局，共个屁的产。

坐她旁边的姬长青是看牌的，安抚性地拍拍她的手：“我来帮你抽牌，没事的。”  
姬长青也是跟小垃圾玩得不错的朋友，姬姓第五百八十代嫡系长子，从小养尊处优得很，教养好性子柔，妥妥清润贵公子。  
姬公子玉指一拨，桌上冷光乍起，焭牌刷拉拉浮在半空。姬长青偏过头问：“想要哪张？”  
对面的冷子清是暴脾气，立即啧一声：“我说，不带这么惯人的啊。”

小垃圾紧张地攥着长青的发尾，大冒险题目都特让人社死，她觉得哪张都不好。

姬公子是个心软的，对众人道：“不然算了吧，太过分也不好。”

桌子上大多是老熟人，个个看热闹不嫌事儿大，起哄道：“开牌开牌，没事儿啊小垃圾，要大冒险惹毛了别的院的，咱们金院给你在后头撑腰！”

小垃圾眼一闭：“那就第一张吧……”

姬长青一掀牌，满座同学无不伸颈，看清题目后侧目，微笑，默叹，以为妙绝。  
姬公子略皱皱眉，将牌扣到桌上不让她看：“我觉得不太好。”  
“不带这样儿的啊姬公子。”冷子清说：“小垃圾还没说话呢。”

小垃圾疑惑她到底抽中了个什么东西，姬公子抿唇看看她，最终一掀牌，上头赫然写着：“从金木水火土五院各择一名男性学生接吻。”

小垃圾直呼牛逼，这牌是nm正经牌？

再一想，到时候跟开放点的男学生解释清楚，就错位接吻，应该也没什……正想着又往牌上一瞥——  
好家伙！  
牌下一行小字：不得令冒险对象知晓游戏的存在；不得错位；不得中途放弃游戏，否则扣除学信分数；需舌吻；时长不得小于三十秒。

小垃圾脸都绿了：“这玩意儿跟nm学信分儿有什么关系啊？”  
冷子清笑得倒在旁边哥儿们身上：“哎，这个好。选呗赶紧的，这不是最近学院改革吗，说是促进综合发展，游戏也算素质教育了。”说着咳一声道：“怕丢人就选熟悉的，最熟悉的。”

其实坐这一桌的，都挺熟悉。  
冷子清跟小垃圾算青梅竹马，两人家里也熟，甚至比姬长青关系还密切——姬是上古八大姓之一，小垃圾家里还没牛逼到那程度。

可，小垃圾心下寻思了寻思，冷子清太损了，脾气还爆，要跟他接吻，日后少不得拿这事儿开涮。姬长青就不一样了，长青温柔啊，永远柔风细柳的，应该不会太在乎这个。  
因此小垃圾拽拽长青的衣袖，英勇就义般说道：“长青，麻烦你了。”  
长青微微诧异，他……以为她会选冷子清。

可女孩温热柔软的唇已经凑上来，他顺势拥住她的腰，要深吻，所以唇舌交缠。小垃圾一直觉得长青像政务山顶上养的那只鹤，温柔，但冷漠，所以毫不在乎，所以无论对他做什么，都不会因此产生过多的纠葛。  
姬姓先祖是谪仙，因此长青也不食烟火般，永远柔柔笑着，却难以叫人真正热切起来。  
现在这只鹤垂下高昂的头颅，俯首吻着她。  
他的长发顺着肩头滑下来，她的手无意识抓着他胸前的衣服，缎子似的发柔顺蹭过她的手背。

周围人给他们报着秒数，从三十秒倒计时。

倒数十秒的时候，似乎有人摔了杯子离场，倒计时因此中断，场面混乱起来，有追出去的，有收拾残局的。小垃圾默默数着秒数，到最后一秒试图推开姬长青。  
长青微微离开她的唇，声音有点哑：“还没到时间。”  
小垃圾疑惑道：“可是……”  
姬长青眼神柔得像水，长睫耷着，抿着唇角看她。  
小垃圾自知学术不精数学不好，然而这位可是学神级别的，人家会记错数？  
小垃圾觉得不会。  
“我们继续。”  
长青再次轻柔地吻上来，十秒。

最后一秒，他轻轻咬了口她的唇。

小垃圾有点意乱情迷，姬公子学东西实在是快。  
他离开她的唇，却轻轻靠在她的肩上：“抱歉，有点累。”  
小垃圾有些担心地握住他的手，还没来得及说话，旁边有位同学对他们说道：“冷公子这暴脾气，刚才不过是有个不长眼的拿错了杯子，便又点了炮仗桶。”  
小垃圾环视一周，冷子清果然不在，她问道：“他人呢？”  
同学摆摆手：“让人出去找了。”又说：“真亏你能跟这少爷处这么多年，换成别人谁受得了这个？”  
小垃圾说：“清小时候蛮苦的，所以性格有点恶劣，他人还是很好的，其实每次发完脾气都会自己偷偷忏悔。”  
同学疑惑道：“真哒？”  
小垃圾说：“当然是真的。”  
同学啧啧称奇，又拿胳膊肘拐她：“那我听说你们两家要联姻来着，有这事儿吗？”  
小垃圾想了想：“兴许吧，家里还没说。不过要论门当户对，他家确实是首选。”  
同学拍拍她肩：“怎么硕呢，挺惨的。”  
“我很开心呀。”小垃圾说：“如果丈夫是清的话。”

小垃圾感到与自己相牵的手紧了紧，低头一看，姬公子却已经睡着了。


	2. 2

总之，金院目标达成。

小垃圾放眼望去，礼堂里人头攒动。  
据说当年办校的时候，抱朴仙人跟半坡居士为校董位子打了三天的架，因此凑个整，每年校庆都要办上三天三夜，白天听讲座晚上开趴体，巴适的很。

小垃圾掰着手指头算了算，金木水火土一共五个院，现在亲了一个，数量还剩四个，时间还剩两天两夜（因为校庆一结束，其他院的同学就滚回自己院的山头上课了）。  
那么接下来一天亲两个，到校庆结束正好完工。

好嘞，小垃圾一拍大腿，就这么办。

当晚，小垃圾又跟这群狐朋狗友聚在一起。  
小垃圾打开笔记本说：“我想好了，就按难易程度循序渐进。水院的同学最开放，先从水院的下手；其次是木院，他们最近不是正在搞什么【请和陌生人说话，向社会传播爱】慈善活动么；再次是火院，性格大多中规中矩，下点儿功夫还是可以的；最后是土院，那家伙一个个高冷得没边儿，平日里恨不能挤牙膏都拿个量杯测，难。”  
众同学哗哗鼓掌，直呼内行。

小垃圾一步三回头说：“那我可去了啊？”  
众人挥着手绢说去吧，姬公子就坐不住了：“我陪你去么？”  
冷子清凉嗖嗖地刺儿他：“拉倒吧赶紧，你去看着她亲？人还以为姬公子有什么癖好呢。”  
小垃圾心说姬公子果然是模范同学，感激涕零道：“谢谢长青，你这份儿心意我领了，我还是自个儿去吧。”  
（主要是怕丢人。）

其实她前脚刚走，冷子清就立起来，抬脚就要跟上去。姬公子嘴角一沉，问道：“你去做什么？”  
“去盯着点，免得亲着亲着丢了魂儿。”冷子清正眼都没瞧他一眼，只说：“也算是未婚夫妻，这点警觉性还是要有。”  
周围同学大惊。  
姬公子声音冷冰冰的：“她说两家还未将此事提上日程。”  
冷子清听了觉着好笑：“姬公子大约是不了解我们普通人家，我们没那么规里规矩的。冷家与她家祖上是世交，从小又在一起长大，难不成还有比我们更适合联姻的对象么？”  
说完插兜拉帽子跟上去，姬公子脸色有点儿难看。  
会来事儿的赶紧打圆场活络气氛，这边的事暂且不再多提。

小垃圾在礼堂里水院那群学生旁边转了一圈，发现了一个问题。  
水院确实是最开放的，但人家也是打扮得最漂亮的。你瞧那男男女女，一个个穿得校服（他们的校服是窄袖圆领袍，怕冷的在外头披个斗篷）笔挺，眼波流转别提多撩人。  
在美人面前，真的很容易有压力。  
小垃圾顶着压力转一圈，最终决定退而求次——

要不，直接捡尸吧？

学校不禁酒，这几天校本部更是整日飘着杜康女儿红的香味儿。大家都是家族出身的孩子，琴棋书画诗酒花那是信手拈来，这其中少不得有酒鬼——一时放纵喝多了的。  
小垃圾心说她又不干缺德事儿，就……借个吻，应该出不了什么问题吧。

大概。

说的不如想的灵，走了两步就见前头廊子里横着个人影。看上去是个男的。

小垃圾心里叫了声妙，轻声轻步地摸过去。  
好，不错，真是男的。长得还挺好看，银发泻在斗篷上，在月亮下竟然仿若闪着光一般；睫毛也泛着银光，似乎睡得不太安稳，因此轻轻颤着睫，颤得小垃圾心尖儿发痒。

上吧，小垃圾。  
小垃圾暗暗给自己打着气，现在亲一口丢人事小，要他妈学信分扣没了绩点不够不能毕业，那可就丢人丢大发了。

做好心理建设之后，小垃圾斗着胆子凑过去。

银发美人半靠在廊子里装饰用的巨石上，一只手里还松松拈着酒壶。  
虽说这片儿是水院学生活动的地盘，为了以防万一，小垃圾还是要确认一下。校服都是统一的，而各院与各院的区别就体现在领口的绣纹上，金木水火土五院各有各的图徽，每个年级都在后头标清“伯仲叔季”。  
小垃圾在美人清浅的呼吸中凑上去——有月光也看不清，太暗了。她轻轻翻开美人的衣领，水院的图徽，后头绣着个“伯”。  
好么，还是个师兄。

“在做什么？”击璃碎玉的一声，小垃圾惶惶抬起头来，美人已经醒了。美目半睁醉眼朦胧，湛蓝的眸子衬着银睫，真他娘好看。  
小垃圾这才发现自个儿为了看清图徽，几乎爬到师兄身上来了。  
他看着她，她看着他，场面极度尴尬。

“那什么，”小垃圾咳一声：“师兄……好？”  
最后那声“好”字变了调儿，因为腰上一紧，小垃圾踉跄着真正倒进美人怀里，美人声音也醺醺的：“金院的学生，跑到这里来做什么……”  
小垃圾一听这人还醉着呢，脑子也该不大清醒，于是壮着狗胆问：“想向师兄借点东西。”  
“借什么？”  
“借个吻。”

你妈的，听起来真像痴女用土味情话撩美男子啊。

小垃圾以为没戏了，美人却只怔愣一瞬，随后带着凉意的唇吻上来。  
吻上来，很轻柔，手早已扔了酒壶小心地扶着她的腰，带着兄长对后辈的爱护般。

月光正好，小垃圾伏在美人胸口上，心里火急火燎。  
舌吻舌吻舌吻啊！要舌吻啊！  
可这素未谋面却似乎来者不拒的师兄却毫无更深一步的意思，只轻轻蹭着她的唇，蓝眸轻盈的光从银睫里漏出来，清明的。  
小垃圾心一横，山不过来我就过去，于是舔舐着他的唇缝，最终破了防，两人唇舌交缠，美人唇齿间还残存着些苦酒香气。  
小垃圾第一次在这事儿上占主导，气息有点不稳。  
美人半点没动弹，一副任君采拮的样子，看来真是醉瓷实了。  
最终够了三十秒，小垃圾才轻喘着推开——应该说，从他身上起身。

妈的，有感觉了。

这人看着清冷，怎么却跟人形春药似的。  
小垃圾脸上潮红，心跳得巨他妈快，腿间有点，湿了。

太羞耻了啊啊啊啊啊。

哪有人跟陌生人接吻吻出感觉的。  
就算这人好看。  
身上味道好闻。  
也好摸。

美人也不留她，唇上却带着湿意，脸上也带了些艳色。

小垃圾见这人还没醒酒，用仅存的良心帮他拢好衣领，顺了顺头发，最后还鞠了一躬。  
“谢谢好师兄，谢谢男菩萨。”

小垃圾走了。

待脚步声远去，祁危慢慢撑起身子，看了看窗外的月亮。

“师兄……？”  
同院后辈的战战兢兢来请他：“里头宴席散了，师父请师兄去说话。”  
祁危点点头，起身往礼堂里头走去。  
后辈松了口气，看来师兄现在心情不错。

——————

小垃圾扶着墙走到外头花园里，她急需透气。  
靠着假山缓了缓，脸上那热气才消下去，可她总觉得方才那人有种莫名的熟悉感。  
对，熟悉感。

包括他身上杜若的香气，她总觉得曾经有人如此的……

“还不回去？”  
冷子清不知什么时候立在旁边，抱着胳膊没好气儿道：“怎么着，还真亲出感觉了？”

还真说中了。  
小垃圾跟子清向来不说假话，点头道：“别说，还真有点儿。”  
“……”冷子清脸色彻底变了，却仍耐着性子听她说。

“照理说，我该不认识这人，可一靠近他就觉得熟悉得很。我是趁人家喝醉占人家便宜嘛，可真……”  
小垃圾难为情地说：“真有点心动了还，莫不是他太好看了？”

絮絮叨叨说了一会儿，小垃圾说：“罢了罢了，回去吧，今晚上还得再亲一个。倒霉催的，下一个可别这么让人——”  
她胳膊被冷子清一拉，整个人又重新倒在假山上，与此同时冷子清欺身过来，眼睛里带着明显的焦躁，眸子黑压压的让人害怕。

“……子清？你怎……”  
“真有感觉了？”冷子清表情有点儿隐怒的意思，一只手勾起她耳边的头发：“那趁着现在没人，我帮你纾解纾解？”

也不待回答，少年便恶劣地吻上来，带着小兽发怒般的狂躁。  
小垃圾心里叹一声，又触着哪根弦儿了这是。  
冷子清在她这里一向没轻没重的，尖锐的犬齿划破她的唇，小垃圾喘一声：“子清，你轻点儿……”

姬长青立在廊下揣着袖子，他瞧着花园里纠缠的一对身影，眼里再无半点温存。


	3. 3

众所周知，木院的学子大多要操控植物，而植物心底纯善，如果操控人是心黑肠毒的，操控起来就十分之艰难。  
因此，木院的同学大多是纯良之辈，最明显的证据就是他们近期搞的活动——【请和陌生人说话，向社会传播爱】。  
讲真的，但凡脑子里没点粉红泡泡，也绝逼想不出这种活动来。

不过这样也好，小垃圾寻思着，这回就不用她主动出击了，干脆姜太公钓鱼。人家是钓鱼，小垃圾就钓倒霉蛋，看看哪个不长眼的过来白白损失一个吻。

小垃圾走到木院附近环顾一遭，这边气氛果然就没水院开放，大家多是坐在桌边闲聊。

小垃圾找了个空沙发，两只眼滴溜溜四处瞧。

说时迟那时快，一金毛果真就憨憨地凑过来了。  
金毛长得不赖，绿眼睛水汪汪，金头发毛茸茸，一笑露出两只小虎牙，就是看上去不太聪明。  
一看就是被保护得很好的那种。

金毛咳了咳，有些拘谨：“那个，同学，有空吗？”  
小垃圾心说行，这个傻，我就喜欢傻的。

小垃圾说：“有空有空，你也是为搞学信分儿的吧？”  
金毛立刻热泪盈眶起来：“什么，原来金院的同学也要参加这种活动吗？”  
小垃圾心痛地点点头，问道：“你现在多少分儿了？”  
金毛泫然欲泣：“别提了，我先前压根儿不知道这个，这次活动一查到梦空间才发现只有60分儿现在。”  
小垃圾默了默：“那您确实，这比我还垃圾呢。”  
这话一说，金毛就又泪汪汪的，小垃圾忙哄道：“啊没事没事，咱们俩又不认识，也算陌生人，聊会儿就成了吧？”  
金毛红着眼圈点点头：“得聊半小时以上。我叫拉比克斯·齐·莫桑德比·卢·帕莱德·恩维艾特·张狗蛋，你呢？”

小垃圾一愣：“什么，原来您是外国友人吗，那您这汉文可真不错。”  
狗蛋害羞地摆摆手：“我是混血，我爸是外国人，但我从小在天朝长大。”  
“奥，”小垃圾不禁肃然起敬：“那您一定很有语言天赋吧，汉文都学得这么溜——”  
“没的事。”金毛颓下脸，像只委屈巴巴的小狗：“外语太难了，回回拉绩点的就是外语。”

小垃圾：“。”  
小垃圾：“那确实不太好哈。”

两位学术垃圾这么一来二去，居然险些聊出来革命友谊，直到狗蛋无害问起“你们金院又是在开展什么活动”时，小垃圾才猛然想起自己的任务——

索吻。

小垃圾闭嘴，凝思。

狗蛋一见小垃圾神情如此凝重，不禁歪了歪头，忧心问道：“怎么了吗？”

小垃圾说：“是这样的，我们也在做公益。”  
狗蛋说：“哦哦，那可真是不错。”  
小垃圾说：“我们在进行生理卫生教育推广。”  
狗蛋说：“哦哦，听起来很高级。”  
小垃圾说：“所以，我需要吻——阿不是，我需要找个人进行推广。”

要么说木院的人大多朴实心善，狗蛋一听朋友有需求，立即义不容辞道：“没关系，向我推广就行，需要买什么东西吗？”  
小垃圾道：“那倒不必。”

狗子狗蛋再次陷入疑惑，脸上露出苟勾特有的那种迷茫神情，支棱着呆毛问：“那我该做什么呢？”

小垃圾也是有点心眼的，狗蛋显然还是个纯情小学弟，她不能把人家吓跑。

于是循循善诱道：“是这样，你想想生理卫生跟什么有关？”  
狗蛋想了想，脸上渐渐染上红晕，扭捏道：“那个、那个，性……”

吗的，过了！过了！  
好小子看着人畜无害想法倒挺跳脱啊。

小垃圾说：“是的，性教育。但我们毕竟不能当众搞黄，所以我们只是要向陌生人推广恋爱第一步——接吻。”  
狗蛋有些紧张：“所，所以我要和很多陌生人接吻吗？”  
小垃圾说：“倒也不必。”

因为那他妈是我的活儿。

小垃圾说：“你只要跟我亲一回就行了。”  
狗蛋咬唇，大眼睛里显而易见露出犹豫神色。

小垃圾继续劝导：“你看，你需要和陌生人说话，我帮你了。那我得找人亲，你也得帮我，这不过分吧？我天朝是人情社会，有来有往才叫礼尚往来，对不对？这出了社会人人讲利益，学姐这是在给你上人生一课。”

狗蛋听着听着深觉有理，心里不禁为自己的犹豫感到愧疚：学姐如此大义凛然、乐于助人，自己怎么能这么不懂事呢？

于是狗蛋脆声道：“好的，学姐，你亲我吧！”  
满怀革命人道热情，因此声儿挺大，因此四面八方的同学投来迷惑目光。

小垃圾咳一声：“不用嚷。那，我可亲了啊。”

狗蛋点点头，紧张地闭上眼。

小垃圾其实对这吻不多抱期待——  
吻第一回刺激，吻第二回醉人，第n回就有点食之无味了；再加上有任务压着，因此她只想着快点把这活儿搞完，好提提绩点。

她俯身吻下去，狗蛋没稳住身子，因此往沙发靠背歪过去，两个人就这么倒在了沙发上。  
小垃圾在上，学弟在下。

而且，学弟的唇很软，有水果糖的味道。  
小垃圾试着伸出舌尖——  
这真不是她耍流氓，任务要求得是深吻。

她的舌尖慢慢摩挲着他的唇，于是他颤抖，喉咙里咿唔出小狗嘤咛一般，睫毛不住地颤，眼角甚至沁出泪来。  
看上去很好欺负。

小垃圾再接再厉，她感到自己的气息有点乱。她的手不自觉地抓着他的发，揉乱，抓紧，最后整个人骑跨在他身上。

此时还剩十五秒。

小垃圾默默数着，她想，等待会儿结束了，自己身上会不会也满是水果糖的味道？  
狗蛋的手一直紧紧拉着她的袍角。

还有十秒。

狗蛋似乎有些躲闪，他慌乱地躲避她的舌，小垃圾心里也急，生怕这回任务不成功，于是愈发攻势猛烈。  
两人这么一纠缠，来不及吞咽的津液便从嘴角流出来，狗蛋脸色绯红极了。

还有五秒，狗蛋再次咿咿唔唔，眼睛半眯着，绿色的眸子漾着水。

时间到。

小垃圾喘息着起身，她平复了下气息，内心满是又搞定一个的喜悦。

好家伙，好家伙，这样一来不就完成一大半儿了？接下来就剩俩，不过那就都是明儿的事了，今晚上回去赶忙洗洗睡——

越想越踏实，小垃圾豪迈地起身挥挥手：“好的谢谢狗蛋，回见哈。这回你可帮学姐大忙了——”  
岂料还没站直身子，袍角就再次被狗蛋拉住。

咋了，还有事？

小垃圾纳闷地回过头，学弟红着脸低着头，眼睛到处乱瞟就是不敢直视她。  
“那、那个……”

“？”

“学姐…其实我们的活动要求至少、至少2……啊不，3个小时，和陌生人说话……”

小垃圾愣了愣：“什么，这么变态的吗？”

“是呀……”狗蛋抬起头，眼角还带着刚才吻出的泪：“所以，学姐能不能再……陪我一会儿…？”


	4. 4

校庆第三天，出了一个好消息，和一个坏消息。

好消息是，据说为了响应国家给学生减负的号召，今儿白天也不用上课，这就意味着小垃圾也能在白天去亲剩下的那两位。

至于坏消息，得从小垃圾行动开始说起。

今天的目标是火院和土院。小垃圾按着计划走，将遍地高岭之花的土院放在最后头，撩着袍子冲着火院就去了。  
金院一众损友挥着手绢给她送行，笑得跟戈尔巴乔夫抱玉米似的。

火院说好听点是奇人异士最多的学院，说难听点就是鱼龙混杂，专业杂，博而不精。  
不过好在环境打磨人品，往火院呆上个一两年，性子也就磨平了——你要是炸刺儿，保不齐就从哪个犄角旮旯蹦出一个中高手出来。丢掉颜面不要紧，折了胳膊腿也是小事，倘若因此牵连了家族，抑或是丢了命，那可就大大的得不偿失。  
因此火院人人明哲保身，刺儿头混不下去，能混下去的脾气也都磨平了，再不济，有点性子的也常挂笑脸，面具戴久也就成了真。  
小垃圾却并不晓得其中的种种，在她浅薄的认知里，火院的人脾气大都中规中矩。在她更浅薄的认知里，但凡像姬长青那样瞧着柔月细风的，也都是心里纯善、脾气好得出奇的那一挂。  
于是当她瞧见立在池边看水（也许是看鱼）的温和少年时，心里默道：就他了。

少年微微垂着眸，模样长得俊，看着儒雅，气质也稳重，颇有些少年老成。  
小垃圾寻思来寻思去，要不就还按忽悠金毛那一套来？可这人看着不太好骗啊。  
这边正犹豫着，少年见有人久久凝视着他，也已偏头看过来。脾气也果真柔和，只微笑问道：“何事？”  
小垃圾噎了一噎，总不能说我得亲你三十秒吧。  
话比脑子快，小垃圾脱口而出道：“无事，看你好看。”  
少年虽仍微笑，却轻轻皱了眉，后脑勺飘起一个问号来。  
小垃圾后知后觉，忙打圆场：“啊不是，我不是说你……”  
少年微笑僵在了脸上。  
小垃圾：“……也不是，我是说你不好看…”  
少年脸色有点青。  
小垃圾口不择言：“……好吧你确实好看。”  
少年气笑了：“究竟何事？”

小垃圾虽然脑子不大灵光，脸皮却薄，要面子。  
这么一来一去，眼圈就有点儿泛红，心里急得直打转。  
好在少年颇有些良心，缓步走近了些，问道：“可是遇着了什么难处？”  
小垃圾说不是。  
少年又问道：“被欺负了？”  
小垃圾摇摇头。

少年颇有耐心，眯着眸子寻梭一回，半笑道：“难不成，事儿在我身上？”  
小垃圾欣慰地点点头：“您可真聪明。”  
少年倒是有了些兴趣，折扇轻敲手心，一派的风流儒生气，问道：“这倒奇了，我倒不记得曾见过你。”  
小垃圾心道也是，咱俩见过就有鬼了。可人跟人打交道，不能太实诚，该虚还得虚。虽然虚，但显得情真意切，那就行了。  
于是小垃圾面不改色道：“同学当然没见过我，可我悄悄关注你很久了。”  
少年更有兴趣了：“哦？你知道我的名字？”  
废话。  
我特么又不是查户口的。  
小垃圾努力做出扭捏状：“虽、虽然关注你很久了，但一直没敢问……”  
少年拖着长音“哦——”一声，再次温和笑问：“所以，为了回馈你的关注，我应当做什么事情吗？”

有一说一，这少年模样长得实在是俊。  
尽管姬长青冷子清模样也出挑得很，可少年身上气质与身边众人截然不同，因此小垃圾在少年刻意的引诱（。）下有些发晕。  
她迷迷糊糊道：“亲、亲一下就行……”  
少年声音轻轻的：“亲哪里？”  
小垃圾指了指自己的唇。  
少年再次笑眯眯点头，问道：“你是金院的学生？哪个班的？”

小垃圾刚要张嘴，就听见边上清泠泠一道声音：“东方老师。”  
这声音猛地将小垃圾拉回神，这才意识到少年问的话有些不对味儿。  
怎么……  
怎么这么像老师问学生呢……

东方老师？

方才出声的那位走过来，却是昨天被小垃圾捡尸的那位月下美人。  
祁危迈步过来，似是随意一站，却正正好挡在小垃圾身前，颇为恭敬地对少年擎了个礼：“见过东方老师，教研室那边叫您开会。”

少年道一声知晓了，一拂袖子，身量立即拉长，肩膀更宽阔了些，面容也变作英俊成年男子的模样。

小垃圾立即瞳孔地震。

你妈的。  
怪不得。  
白浪费我时间啊。  
这就是天朝的人民教师啊。  
为人师表啊。

东方老师皮笑肉不笑地拿扇子又一敲手心：“后头的女生是金院哪班的学生？”  
祁危却道：“老师多担待，此是族妹，性格顽劣了些，学生回去自当多加管教。”  
这位美人家族势力似乎不小，因此那位东方老师也不再计较，眼风略往她处一掠，衣袂飘飞，走了。

小垃圾惊出一身冷汗。

好家伙。  
好家伙。  
这他妈撩到老师脑袋上来了。  
这要真亲上去，学信分不得直接nm清零啊。

边想边抬头，正正撞进一双湛蓝眼睛里，美人面上仍是没什么表情。

“谢谢师兄……”小垃圾尴尬极了，这人到底记不记得她那登徒子行为啊。

“还好么？”  
“好、好吧……？”

美人轻轻伸出手，小垃圾条件反射往后躲。  
美人顿了顿手，竟露出些落寞神色，苦笑道：“真把我忘了？”  
小垃圾：？  
不会吧，我苍白如纸的人生历程中认识您这么一号人？

祁危见她疑惑，提点道：“儿时我可是常带你看星星的，在清岚山。”

小垃圾慢慢地忆起来，眼睛也慢慢地瞪大：“危…危哥哥…？”  
“是我。”  
小垃圾往前扑了一步，却克制着没扑到人家身上去，心里却着实惊喜：“真的是危哥哥？！可你不是……”  
祁危眼神闪了闪，轻声道：“当年确实呈死脉，只是家人一直存着肉身，后偶遇高人，因此得以死而复生。”  
“原是如此……”小垃圾这回泪珠真切落下来，哽咽道：“可家里一直再没提过危哥哥的消息。”  
祁危垂下眼睫，银色长睫弯翘，遮住眼底复杂神色，只道：“死而复生，也即是活死人，伯父定然是不会令我这种……再续婚约的。”  
小垃圾咬咬唇，就听祁危声音轻轻地飘过来：“如若不是当年病弱，兴许我们的婚约还在。兴许……站在你身后的，就不是冷小公子了。”  
小垃圾正要说什么，胳膊却叫人猛地一拉，因此踉跄跌进身后人的怀里。

冷子清目光核善，将小垃圾揽在怀里，跟护食的半大狼犬一般。


	5. 5

关于设定做下补充：规则是“不得令对方知晓游戏的存在”，是指小垃圾不能亲自说明或者主动暗示游戏存在，但游戏参与者的自主得知以及其他人的主动得知都算符合规则。

———————————

冷子清与祁危视线一交错，火星子霹雳啪啦飞开五丈远。小垃圾一时搞不清什么状况，只忧心自个儿让老师盯上了，接下来的行动会不会被截胡。

“祁师兄。”冷子清平日里又损又坏，嘴皮子一掀就放冷箭，现下却仿佛换了个人似的，威压放出来，竟不比祁危逊色。  
他端正擎了个平礼，道：“小垃圾爱闯祸，刚才劳烦师兄照顾了。”  
说罢还不待对方回话，便拍拍小垃圾的头，说：“快给人家道歉！”  
小垃圾眼角还挂着泪珠呢，心想也确实麻烦人家了，索性也没心思跟冷公子斗嘴，只恹恹道：“危哥哥，刚才麻烦你了，对不住。”

可她这边儿乖乖道歉了，两边人的脸色却都不大好。

祁危这边，是因为她如此听冷子清的话，可见冷子清在她心中是有着不俗分量的；冷子清呢，则是关注于她那声“危哥哥”。  
“危哥哥”？  
小垃圾打早就跟他在一块混，几乎形影不离，冒出来哪门子的危哥哥？他怎么连个影儿都没听说过？

那头祁危却已露出微笑，点头道：“比小时候乖了些，那时候总要人背着，多走几步路都不肯。”

冷子清气得直磨后槽牙。

祁危其实忙得很，方才也不过是恰好路过，这会儿不得不辞别，因此嘱咐几句“有事去水院找我”便走了。

冷子清抱着胳膊瞧她，冷笑道：“瞧瞧，刷个学信分差点把自己搭进去不说，还敢往老师头上撩。厉害啊小垃圾。”  
小垃圾揪着衣角挨训，嘟囔一句：“我又不知道那是老师……”  
冷子清气得戳她脑门儿：“这不知那不知，还知道什么你？那位是教幻术的东方颉，课出了名儿的难，挂科率在五大院所有课程中排第一。”  
小垃圾这才想起来：“哦哦原来是他？”  
“怪不得好看呢，他教的那门易容术好多女同学抢着报，说是能让老师手把手教。”  
冷子清：“……”  
小垃圾继续道：“我也报了来着，但没抢上。”  
冷子清：“……”  
小垃圾：“得亏没抢上，跨学院上课太累了。不过如果有这么好看的老师上课，能成为起床的动力也说不定。”  
冷子清：“……”  
冷子清：“就刚才，你的起床动力差点给你学信分清零。”

小垃圾闭嘴了。

小插曲过后，任务还是得进行。

小垃圾这次仔细斟酌，在反复确认目标是学生之后，终于开始放心勾搭。  
目标在礼堂后头的小胡同里，正开一个肉罐头喂猫。  
不错，有爱心，善良。  
这种人一般都蛮好说话。

小垃圾假装喂猫常客（实际上这地儿她八百年不来一回），故作惊讶道：“呀同学，你也来喂猫吗？”  
那位同学侧过脸向她微笑，显然以为是同党：“你也喜欢猫吗？”  
声音蛮好听，偏柔，微微带着点儿哑。  
小垃圾开始满嘴跑火车：“当然啦当然喜欢，我也蛮喜欢同样有爱心的人。”  
爱心人士眯弯起黑漆漆的眼睛——有一说一，这人长得挺帅，就是……瞳仁仿佛能吸走一切光线似的，不带什么高光。因此，尽管是黑发黑眸的帅哥，但帅得有点瘆人。  
不过区区小事何足挂心，小垃圾一心想着学分，再接再厉道：“所以我——”  
“我”字后头还没说出来，就感觉身后多了个人，回头一看我操你妈，居然跟爱心人士长得一模一样。

双、双胞胎？

“你、你好……？”小垃圾试着跟爱心人士的哥哥或者弟弟打招呼，便听得一声闷笑。  
不对，是两声。  
这两个人同时一笑，身后的那位松松钳制住她的腰，身前的这位俯身下来，抬起她的下巴。  
那只猫似乎感觉到气场的转变，喵呜一声，跑远了。

小垃圾被夹在中间，着实有些懵逼。  
啥情况啊？  
咋回事啊？  
难不成是双胞胎抢劫犯让我撞上了？

正瞎寻思，就听见耳边及身前两人同时轻轻问道：“有趣，原来学信分还有这么有趣的获取方式么？”  
小垃圾：“？”  
小垃圾：“你怎么知道……”  
两个声音继续交叠：“唔……深吻，三十秒？好啊。”  
小垃圾：“？！你是不是会读……唔……”

话的后半截淹没在突如其来的吻中，确实是深吻，且这人的吻技很好。并且在身前人带着些强势的吻的同时，身后的那位“双生子”也在吻——吻耳朵。  
开始时是吻，而后是舔舐，最后变成轻轻的噬咬。  
小垃圾腿都软了，她哪里受的了这个。  
她才哭过，这会儿眼角又带上了泪，不过是生理性的泪水。手无力地抓着身前人的衣襟，她似乎想推开他，又似乎想要拉近他。  
漫长的三十秒还未结束，身后的人已不再满足，于是顺着耳朵一路吻下去，细密的吻流连在侧颈，一只微凉的手拉开她的衣领，露出微微颤抖的肩。  
似乎还有一只手撩开袍子，于是大腿也不得不裸露出来，那只手轻轻捏拿着，顺着腿根一路攀上去。  
她想尖叫，或者求救，可她正在被强势地吻着；就算呼救，谁会想到有人在这种偏僻的地方被这样对待呢……

已经过了三十秒，这个吻还没有结束。  
并且，对方似乎是从这个女孩身上得到了什么乐趣，于是像孩子发现了新奇玩具似的，更加爱不释手起来。

小垃圾已经快到极限了。

正在即将崩溃的档口，那人忽然离开她的唇，身后的“双生子”也倏地消失，因此凉风直吹到身上，有些发冷。  
爱心人士眸子朝胡同口一瞥，嗤道：“真是扫兴。”  
他仍扶着小垃圾的肩，垂眼瞧着脸色绯红的女孩，吻了吻她的眼：“真是美味……下次我们再继续，好不好？”  
小垃圾眼前猛然漆黑一瞬，再恢复时，哪里还有那人的影子。

她瘫坐在地上喘息几秒，颤抖着拿出学生卡，浮屏确实显示：火院任务完成。

————

小垃圾扶着墙走出胡同口，没走几步便撞到一个人的怀里。  
“还好么？”  
熟悉的声音。

小垃圾抬头看着姬长青，眼泪忍不住再次落下来：“长青……”  
姬长青最受不了她落泪，平日里温柔清冷的鹤一般的公子登时手忙脚乱给她擦泪：“怎么啦？……是不是遇到了什么事？”  
小垃圾啜泣着倒不过气儿，只抱着他的胳膊抹泪。  
姬长青忧心地低头看去，她的衣领歪斜，袍身也皱巴巴地似乎被蹂躏过一般；隐约可见大腿的红痕。  
肩上……肩上有明显的……齿痕。

姬公子的声音逐渐发冷，他稳住她的肩，问道：“你告诉我，究竟遇到谁了？”


	6. 6

小垃圾惊魂未定，好在姬长青有的是耐心，将人带回金院地盘后又哄又安抚，终于明了事情的始末。  
只是，小垃圾只说自己“受袭”，至于怎么受的袭，受的什么袭，却也没跟姬公子细说。

小垃圾捧着热茶，这里是学生会的活动室。  
现下是半放假的状态，因此没什么人来，姬长青即便在沙发上随意一坐，姿态也是端庄雅正得很。  
他略略皱眉，心里思索着火院何时出了这等人物。  
专于读心，似乎还精通幻术。

小垃圾隔着茶杯冒起的淡薄水雾看姬长青，他明明就坐在她身边，却仿佛总隔着千山万水似的。  
他这个人，无论对谁都是温柔，如云似雾，仿佛总是看不真切，也抓不住。  
“长青……”她叫出口的一瞬间就后悔了——这种时候，怎么能问这种事呢？  
姬长青却仍旧柔柔应着：“怎么了？”  
“……”小垃圾扼杀掉自己无聊的问题，改口问道：“你…你知道子清去哪里了么？”

姬长青睫毛一颤，应道：“冷公子被师父叫走了，似乎有什么要事。”

小垃圾点点头，拉紧肩上的袍子——衣领险些被那人扯坏了，因此总有滑落的危险。

“……你，”姬公子稍稍靠近，试探着说：“你也可以试着依靠我。”  
小垃圾点头道：“必然，你是学生会会长嘛。”  
姬长青噎了一噎，叹道：“我不是这个意思……”

小垃圾虽然是学术垃圾，但元气恢复得很快。因此将略烫嘴的茶水一饮而尽，站起身道：“谢谢你啊长青，就还差最后一个了，学信分近在咫尺，我先去……”  
姬长青：“不行。”  
小垃圾：“？”  
姬长青方觉自己失态，缓和语气道：“我的意思是……太危险。并且这类学分制设置得本身不是很合理，不如你先休息，我可以去帮你和教务处谈……”  
“长青。”小垃圾认真地、严肃地说：“这是我自己的事情，必须要自己完成。”  
姬长青默了一瞬，轻轻问道：“如果是冷公子呢？”  
小垃圾：“？”  
姬长青：“没什么，我……”  
“我会看着你，放心吧。”

————————————

小垃圾往土院去了。

她拒绝了长青的好意。  
本质上，小垃圾是个极不爱欠别人人情的，因为很麻烦。欠一次，还一次，一来一往的不知又牵扯出多少事情。  
再说，长青这种人太温柔，几乎是什么要求都答应。  
他一定很累吧。

小垃圾想着，就踏进了土院的地盘。

然后立刻后悔了。  
现在回去找长青还来得及吗。

土院果真遍地高岭之花，往来男女各个拽得二了八万，仿佛人人身上背着五千万的帐。  
小垃圾怂了，踌躇地立在过道上张望。  
此时身后一冷冰冰的声音响起：“借过。”  
小垃圾回头一瞧：嗬！气质多么出尘的美人儿！  
可惜，是个面瘫。  
面瘫美人从她身边飘过，脚底下掉了个东西。  
小垃圾自古热心肠得很，因此捡起一瞧，是个玉佩。  
她想抬头叫住人时，那面瘫美人早已不知去向，因此她只得向旁边那位美女问道：“同学，你认识刚才过去的那位么？”  
好在美女尽管气质清冷，脾气却还算好，她对小垃圾说道：“认识，张珏。”

。  
然后呢？

小垃圾没敢再问，凭着仅有的线索找人去了。

万一，万一能拿这个当契机，最后一个也成了呢。

小垃圾没头苍蝇似的到处乱撞，终于在外头长廊上把人撞着了。  
张珏正立在不远处跟人说话，等对方走了，小垃圾才鼓起勇气走过去：“那个，张同学，你是不是掉了这东西？”  
名叫张珏的那位动作顿了顿，并未伸手接过，反而问道：“你捡到了它？”  
小垃圾点点头。  
张珏：“那它就是你的了。”  
小垃圾：“？”

不是，这算什么？  
反向碰瓷？  
这特么别是个什么受诅咒的东西吧？！

小垃圾并不知道，接下来的对话才是真正惊悚的。

张珏：“敢问你可有婚配？”  
小垃圾：“还，还没有正式的？”  
张珏：“那么，不日我将去令尊家里提亲。”

？  
好家伙白捡个女婿。  
小垃圾惊了。

小垃圾：“这不合适吧……”  
张珏道：“吾有家规，先祖曾以此物定情，因此日后子孙若因此物与人结缘，异性则婚，同性则友，不可废也。”  
小垃圾：“那你就当我是男的，咱们拜把子，成吗？”  
张珏：“不可。”

小垃圾惊悚极了，这玩意扔还是不扔啊，看着还挺贵。

张珏似乎见她为难，语气缓和了些：“提亲是家规，若你不愿，拒亲便可。”  
小垃圾心想那你家多没面子，于是好奇道：“那你这掉一回，就得提一回亲，也不嫌麻烦？”  
张珏：“这是第一次，你是第一个。”  
小垃圾：“啊这。”  
张珏：“某向来妥善保管此物，结了四五道咒印于此，可仍被你拾得此物，想来是缘。”

小垃圾：“不不不，我只是个普普通通倒霉蛋罢了，兴许就刚才那一撞，把霉运传给你了呢。”

张珏：“霉运乃气运之一，不曾通过肢体传播。”  
小垃圾：“我就这么一说。”  
张珏：“原来如此。”

……  
……

小垃圾更好奇了：“你这，如果就依着这玉佩娶亲的话，你喜欢的人怎么办？”  
张珏微微皱眉道：“何为喜欢。”  
小垃圾：“就是想和她在一起呀，见到她就开心。”  
张珏：“无。”  
小垃圾：“……”  
小垃圾：“以后万一有呢？”  
张珏：“某此生向道，无情欲之扰。”  
小垃圾：“那你以后娶妻，没有感情的话，两个人都会不快乐。”  
张珏：“我会负责。”  
小垃圾：“不是这个意思……就是，你不爱她，她会伤心呀。”  
张珏更莫名其妙了：“她可以拒亲。”

好活儿。  
小垃圾彻底被张珏的逻辑折服，甚至觉得他有点可怜。

不过……既然没有感情，那么……  
亲一下也没关系吧？  
既然都能提亲了，亲三十秒还能掉块肉不成？

小垃圾能有什么坏心眼儿呢。

于是小垃圾咳一声，说道：“那个……我家其实也有规矩。”  
张珏是个认死理儿的，立刻认真起来：“请讲。”  
小垃圾：“就是……提亲之前，得先，呃，接吻，三十秒。”顿了顿还添补一句：“得深吻。”

张珏思索道：“听起来新奇，这是哪个地域的风俗？”  
小垃圾道：“哎呀你别管反正就是我家的，那个，早晚都是办，不如咱们就，现在把这事儿办了？”

张珏思索两秒，点点头。

他说：“不过某尚无经验，还需你多指教些。”  
小垃圾心说这事儿我熟，于是拍着胸脯道：“放心，全交给我，你别咬人就成。”

小垃圾瞧了瞧四下无人，于是靠近了他些，指点道：“你太高了，得再低一点。”  
张珏俯下身，漂亮的脸瞬间放大，小垃圾压着心跳，慢慢吻上去。  
她嘟囔着：“你得放松，唇分开点……”

张珏之前从未与女性如此亲密过，他自小满脑子乾坤运道，哪里见识过这个。  
他顺从地分开唇瓣，女孩——现下该是他的未婚妻了——未婚妻柔软湿润的舌温柔地舔舐着，他恍然觉得自己心跳漏了一拍。  
这是什么感觉……  
他无意识地扶住她的肩，她的舌已经探进来，试探着碰触他的。  
张珏自以为清心寡欲，可他忘了自己也本是肉体俗身，俗人骨子里向往渴欲。再自恃清高，也跳不出酒色财气圈子的。  
之前的锐气、矜高、清傲，都将在碰到命定的那个人时分崩离析。更何况这个人，此时就正在自己怀里，亲密地吻着自己。

他信命。

男人在这方面，学东西总是比女人快。  
因此他很快地掌握了主动权，小垃圾被突然的反攻撩拨得晕头转向，喉咙里哼喘着呻吟。  
谁都没计时，也许吻了三十秒，也许一分钟，也许更久；总之，当两个人轻喘着分开时，眼角皆带着艳色。

小垃圾心想，成了，这回可他妈成了，加不加分的另说，反正现有的学信分是保住了。

她激动不已地握握张珏的手：“谢谢啊同学谢谢，您可真是我的大恩人。”

张珏面上仍没什么表情，眼睛里那点冰碴儿却早已化成柔波。他握紧她的手，认真道：“那么，这时候我们是不是该改口了？”  
小垃圾：“改口是指……？”

“小垃圾，嘛呢？”冷子清跟姬长青正朝这边走过来，俩人脸色都不太好看。

张珏看他们一眼，低头向小垃圾问道：“不向朋友们介绍我吗，娘子？”

——————

你以为的张珏：清冷冰山美人。  
实际上的张珏：自以为的正宫。还是个醋缸。缺乏安全感黏人苟勾。老婆世界第一。隐性痴汉。


	7. 7

看热闹是人的天性，可这绝不包括自己就处在热闹之内时。

小垃圾瞧着眼前剑光缭乱，一言不合打起来了的冷子清和张珏，懵了。  
起因很简单，冷子清听到那声娘子便冷嗤一声，叫张珏将话收回去。  
张珏哪里是个肯服软儿的？而且一根筋得很，执意认为自己红鸾星大动，小垃圾便是自己那命中注定之人。  
于是情敌见面分外眼红，一眼红拔刀的拔刀提剑的提剑，也不顾在校不得亮刃的规矩，就这么着打起来了。  
有句老话怎么说来着：鹬蚌相争， 渔人获利。

冷张相争，长青作壁上观，直接偷家。

长青一揽小垃圾的肩，轻轻问道：“这里太危险，咱们还是回礼堂吧？”  
小垃圾老亚撒西了，怎么可能放着烂摊子走：“不行呀，子清下手没轻没重的，不在这儿盯着，回头又得受处分……子清学信分也快减没了，回头延毕怎么办……”  
长青听着小垃圾一口一个“子清”，心下憋闷不已，又维持着姬姓体面不能露愠气，只柔声柔气哄道：“……你瞧，吻了这么多次才得这点分数，如果在这里逗留受了牵连，岂不是得不偿失了？”  
小垃圾深觉此话有理，可跟子清情深意重，总不能轻易放手不管。

正犹豫不已，却见冷子清反手狠抡一刀，将张珏的银剑震得几乎裂成两截，遂闪身到小垃圾身边来，身上戾气重得很。  
小垃圾忙拉住他的手臂，急道：“冷子清！你再打架，我回家告诉伯父去！张公子不过应着家族规矩行事，跟咱们的婚事是两码事……”  
此话却叫冷子清逐渐冷静下来，张珏忍住胸口血气，在不远处立着，似乎受了些内伤。

冷子清正是少年最浮躁的时候，莽撞、冲动、意气用事，满身的锐气收不住，尤其护食。  
是自己的就是自己的，从小守到大的鲜肉，还能叫其他豺狼叼去不成？

他低头与小垃圾对视，女孩的眼睛雾蒙蒙，她是在为自己担心。于是心里得到了极大的满足，就像小狗得了主人的奖赏，想叫所有人都知道似的——

“我回去就上门提亲，咱们正式将婚约定下来。”

小垃圾纳闷道：“有没有婚约有什么要紧？”  
冷子清执拗道：“要紧。两家未迟迟将婚事提起，不过是想叫咱们先完成学业……”  
“可如今。”冷子清吞下一口气，懊恼极了。

怎么跟她说？  
说觊觎你的人太多了，说害怕你被人抢走？说自己太嫉妒，所以想早早占下未婚夫的名头？

更何况当着外人的面，保不齐叫那姓姬的狐狸倒打一耙，到时候才叫真正得不偿失。

张珏瞧着这边如此如此，才明白过来：自己的命中人有竹马，并且人两家早就商量着结婚呢。

于是又恢复成清冷的模样，他并不擅长在明面上争。  
只要依家规走就好，家规……总是不会出错的。

————————————

当晚，小垃圾在单间宿舍里睡得很沉。  
这两日发生的事情太多，她实在太累了。  
累到忘了关窗。

素纱窗帘飘飘荡荡，终于荡出个人影来，动作轻盈，像猫一般落到屋内来。  
来人将黑漆漆的眸子一弯，在床边落了坐，没什么温度的手指抚上小垃圾裸露在外的手臂。顺着手臂缓缓上延，这人的声音柔柔的，带着点儿哑：“诶呀……本是想锻出一把媚人的刀，如今竟有些舍不得。”  
小垃圾仍在睡梦中，她梦到自己被一条蛇死死缠着，挣不脱，喊不出，冰冷鳞片逐渐被自己的体温暖热，蛇湿腻冰凉的信子流连在自己的侧颈、锁骨，毒牙似乎也刺入了皮肤，于是毒液在血液中沸腾，自己由此堕入更深的梦境中去。

第二天，小垃圾发烧了。

高烧，她睡在医务室里，冷子清守在旁边。  
“别怕，学校里的医生可是全国最好的。”冷子清略通一些医术，他瞧得出小垃圾脸色红得不正常，但想要尽量使她安心些。  
小垃圾头痛得厉害，只嘤咛着去牵他的手。

有人拉门进来，东方颉瞧见两个学生皱了皱眉：“怎么回事？”  
冷子清见他穿着火院教师的制服，明了他的身份便擎了礼，心下却思忖道：校庆已经结束，火院的教师却还在这里，难道是出了什么事？

冷子清指了指小垃圾：“这是我……未婚妻，突发高热，现下有些昏迷了。”  
东方颉问道：“可进药了？”  
“进了，刚才医生也已经净了脉，说是没什么异象。”  
东方颉点点头，俯身去看床上的女孩，他微微眯了眼。

这不是祁危的族妹、向自己索吻的那女孩儿么。

东方颉留在本部，是因为学校高层临时召开秘密会议。  
很不巧地，某系主任例行检查地下封印时，发现封条有异；拿咒术一验，才知晓这封条是幻术所化，真正的封条早已不知所踪。而地下原本封印的东西，自然也已逃之夭夭。

地底下原先封印的什么东西呢？  
邪神。

千把年前被封印的邪神，原被好好地封在学院地下，学院汇集各名家弟子，十足的阳气镇着，可还是让他逃了。  
逃去了哪里？  
东方颉的太阳穴直跳，如果自己的气息没出问题，这邪神八成还潜在学院内。最糟糕的情况是，他已经附了某位学生的体，因此暗中做出些什么来也未可知。

因此今日他猛然察觉异样的气息，顺着这气息来到医务室，竟又瞧见当初那女孩。

这女孩身上，为什么会有邪神的气息？

东方颉拿折扇敲了敲手心，问道：“她这几日可曾接触了什么生人？”  
冷子清一咬牙：“不少。”  
东方颉锁紧了眉头。

这就麻烦了，范围一大，目标不好锁定。  
不过邪神能拿一位女孩来做什么，这气息实在不妥，可……不带杀气。  
不像是被有心培养成戾气十足的东西。

难不成——

东方颉忽然想起什么，他再次俯下身，拉开女孩的衣领。  
冷子清怒道：“您在做什——”

话噎在了半道儿。

“这……”冷子清瞪大了眼睛，他盯着小垃圾裸露的肌肤，慢慢问道：“这是什么……”

小垃圾的肩上、胸前，布满黑色咒文，且咒文如流水一般不断变幻，似乎在肌肤里游走成了某种乐趣。  
还有，即便大片咒文也难以遮挡的、蔓延在侧颈、双肩和胸前的齿痕。  
有些齿痕是暧昧的轻轻噬咬，有些是深入皮肉的、见血的，因此现在已经结了血痂。东方颉知道，这大约是为了吮吸女孩的血液，同时为了注入什么东西到血液里去。

东方颉对面色苍白的少年说：“一旦咒文深入心脏和骨髓，这个女孩便会完全成为邪神的祭品，从身到心，完全臣服于他。”  
“你的未婚妻。”他说：“或许，已经成为邪神的猎物了。”  
“唯一的。”


	8. 8

化验结果出来了，一向笑眯眯的东方颉收了和煦脸色，立即同高层连夜研讨。

小垃圾中毒了。

其实确切来说不能算是毒，而应该是邪神的体/液。也许是血液，也许是口涎，也许是其它的什么东西。  
这是真身的体/液，世上已近千年没见过这种东西；而这东西祸害世间的那段时期，却也没什么完美的解决办法。  
高层的意思是留院观察，东方颉一口否决。他太了解……这类东西，这种东西一旦沾了人身，两日之内必会完全发作——邪神一向果决。

东方颉几百年来都在研究邪术，为的就是防止这种情况发生。君子百密，必有一疏。  
这阴邪的杂种，防不胜防。

也不是没有办法，只是……  
东方颉拢了拢袖口，折扇握在手里，隐隐灼着银光。  
“此事由我镇压，烦请各位长老安抚好校内及各族名家。”他深深拜下去：“若此劫不过，请长老取我心头血喂给那女孩，方可镇压邪气十日。十日内，请众长老将女孩镇在地下，邪神不灭，但会因此元气大损，到时再次封印即可。”  
众长老纷纷道不可，东方颉止道：“这是无可奈何的法子。现下，还有一较为妥帖的法子可用。”

————————————

小垃圾觉得喉咙灼痛，醒来时，东方颉正坐在床边看她。  
她一时分不清此是何时何地，东方颉却好心替她垫了垫枕头：“醒了？”  
“嗯……”小垃圾这才想起来，这位是东方老师，自己差点撩到吻的那个。  
小垃圾惴惴看着东方颉，这老师不会如此小心眼儿吧，难不成还追着来扣学信分？

东方颉斟酌着开口道：“你……现在感觉如何？”  
小垃圾：“害怕。”  
东方颉：“情理之中，莫怕。”  
小垃圾：“？那，不扣分了？”  
东方颉：“？”  
东方颉：“是这样的，你中毒了。”  
小垃圾：“哦哦，意思是不扣分吗？”  
东方颉：“不扣。”  
小垃圾：“哦哦。”

东方颉：“……”  
东方颉：“近五日内，你有没有同男子密切接触过？”  
小垃圾：“有……”  
东方颉：“交换体\液呢？”  
小垃圾：“……接吻算吗？”  
东方颉：“算。”  
小垃圾：“有、有过。”

东方颉缓缓吐出一口气，耐心向她解释道：“你中了邪神的毒。邪神下此毒咒时通常在梦中，因此你……兴许是被他选为祭品了。如若两日之内不解决，不但你会身心沦陷，整个大陆都会因邪神觉醒而哀鸿遍野。因此，我们现在要解决它，懂了吗？”  
小垃圾点点头，终于有点儿害怕了。

东方颉继续道：“而现下最妥帖的法子就是，找到近日与你亲密接触的男子，然后……让他在你的子宫内留下体/液，这样可以对邪神的毒进行短暂压制，再由我来进一步驱除。不过，这种方法只能维持至多三个月，三个月后咒文会再次复发，因此还要……继续。”

小垃圾脸都白了：“这、这……”

东方颉微笑着，吐出的话却很残酷：“或许这对你来说确实难以接受，可现下最稳妥的法子就是如此。现在，说一说那人的名字，将他叫来，尽快开始吧。”  
“此外，为了避免中途发生什么意外，我得在旁边全程监督。”

小垃圾欲哭无泪：“可、可是，六个人，我会死掉的……”

东方颉愣了愣，眼神降了些温度：“那也是没办法的事，谁叫你到处招惹呢……？”

小垃圾泪汪汪地问：“每三个月都要做一次吗？”  
东方颉：“是的哦。”  
小垃圾：“那、那几天内完成呢？”  
东方颉叹了口气：“尽量同时……懂我的意思么？不过六个人……同时也不太可能，最多每个人间隔一小时。”

小垃圾懵了，这，意思是，她要同时和六个人……东方老师还要在旁边【监督】。

“还有，你的事情属于高层机密，因此都要留有影像资料。”东方颉说：“尤其在涉及细节问题时，微型无人机要进行清晰拍摄——比如xx的变化……”

小垃圾已经将头埋进了被子里。

东方颉也良心发现，终于觉得自己恶作剧过了头，安抚道：“放轻松，这是目前唯一的解决办法。对你，对这个世界，包括你爱的人，都有好处。”  
小垃圾面色绯红，泪汪汪道：“为什么非要在子宫里？”

东方颉表情仍是柔和的，他慢慢抚上她的小腹：“这要问你呢……为什么一不小心…就被邪神的体/液侵扰到这里来了呢……？”


	9. 9

“咣当”一声，冷子清踹翻了椅子，拔刀架在东方颉脖子上，咬牙切齿道：“畜生……！”

姬长青也不作劝阻，周身倒是凛冽起来，挡在小垃圾床前肃然道：“东方老师，这……实在不妥。”

东方颉摇了摇手中折扇，似笑非笑道：“姬公子既觉不妥，那么便谈谈什么法子妥当。”  
姬长青道：“驱除邪肆有咒使、祈福、杀回天种种法子，何需如此折磨……”  
东方颉道：“姬公子可知她体内的毒是何人所为？”  
姬长青抿紧了唇，他知道事态有些不妙。  
“是邪神。”东方颉又道：“姬公子再猜，邪神将毒留在了她体内何处？”

冷子清刀刃已贴进东方颉肉里，细细一行红线似的血淌出来，冷子清还是莽头小子，哪里顾及得他们话里话外的意思，只恶声道：“无论如何都不能叫她遭受这种……！平时手指破个皮都要哭上半天，六个人……她哪里受得了……？！”  
“如果受不了这等苦，便只得受更多的——邪神之毒不除，这女孩便只能被镇压到地下去，邪神苟活一日，她便一日不能见于天日；而当今世上没有人能够真正将他魂魄粉碎。冷公子，孰轻孰重分不清楚倒也罢了，难道两害相权，还择不出个轻重么？”

冷子清手臂发颤，便听小垃圾轻轻唤他：“子清。”  
她说：“子清，没事的。”

姬长青和冷子清回头看她，她的手还在微微颤抖，眼角带着未拭干的泪；胸前咒文已经游走到脖颈。

冷子清沉默着收起刀，他走到床边，抱紧小垃圾。  
“等到……暂将邪毒压下去，我们就结婚。”少年的泪滴下来：“三个月，给我三个月，我定会找到将邪神压制的法子，不会让你再受这种苦。”

姬长青看向窗外，日光大盛，正是好时节。

————————————

发生了一点意外。  
小垃圾近期亲密接触的男子，除冷子清外就是金木水火土五院的男生，而金木水土的几位都能确定身份，可火院的那位呢？  
小垃圾想起在胡同内，那位爱心人士阴测测的样子，不禁又有些后怕。她并不知道他的名字。

东方颉问道：“还记不记得他大约有什么特征？”  
小垃圾默默地想，那人黑发黑眸，嘴边有颗痣，可这也算不上多么独特的特征。  
“他……好像会读心……”小垃圾说：“似乎还是双生子，有个同胞兄弟。”  
东方颉皱眉道：“火院的学生最忌双生，你可瞧清楚了？”  
小垃圾懵了，于是将那日的经历如实复述一遍。  
东方颉默了好一会儿，才说：“我知道是谁了。”

冷子清和姬长青已经在此处，祁危、狗蛋和张珏受到传唤也立即赶来，唯独那位火院的没有到场。

为了确保此事严密，治疗地点在律政山山顶，此殿是学术禁地，哪怕是教师也不得擅自踏入，因此需东方颉亲自开了结界才能进出。

殿里倒是不冷，没有床，地上却铺着厚厚的毯子。  
小垃圾靠在子清怀里，狗蛋泪汪汪搂着她的腰：“学姐，会死吗？你不会死吧？”  
她鼻子也一酸，摸着他毛茸茸的脑袋说道：“有你们在，不会的。”

祁危心疼地看着她，握紧她的手问道：“怕么？”  
小垃圾咬了咬唇，微微摇了摇头。

张珏与姬长青盘腿坐在旁边，两人各怀心思，屋内一时成了奇景。

半柱香的功夫，东方颉抬头道：“来了。”  
抬手开了结界，爱心人士踏进来，黑漆漆的眸子一扫众人，笑道：“诶呀，可是热闹。”

他迈步往里走，经过东方颉身边时，后者拦道：“令狐公子，近日身体如何？”  
令狐襄弯眸道：“多谢东方老师，已无恙了。”  
东方略一点头，放他过去。

令狐襄走到小垃圾身边，半跪俯身道：“别来无恙……抱歉，看来是有恙么？”  
说着又想抚上她的脸。

小垃圾对这人阴影颇深，无意识地往子清怀里躲。

这一躲不要紧，几支刀剑齐刷刷横在自己跟前，连狗蛋的眼神都凌厉了些。

“诶呀，这是做什么。”  
令狐无奈地摊摊手，笑道：“待会儿要做的可不止这些。”

东方颉十分不耐烦与年轻人周旋，一拍手道：“适可而止。”  
众人静下来听他吩咐，他却问小垃圾道：“你想先和谁做？”

小垃圾涨红了脸，这、这种事情……

东方颉又看几个毛躁小子像狼崽子似的虎视眈眈，扶额道：“罢了，也由不得你。按当时的顺序来吧，第一位是谁？”  
小垃圾看向姬长青。

冷子清仍抱着小垃圾不肯松手，长青脸上也已带了些绯色，声音有些发哑：“我会轻一些。”

小垃圾握着子清的手，欲哭无泪道：“能不能拉着子清的手，我害怕……”  
姬长青眼神暗了暗，叹道：“没关系的。”

他俯身去解开小垃圾领口的盘扣，眼神越来越深，终于再次轻轻吻上去。鹤一般的公子，在情事上却笨拙，有些磕绊地解开扣子，玉一般的手指落到女孩的身体上，带起一些战栗。  
仍是唇舌交缠。  
“唔……”  
小垃圾隐约觉得，姬公子这次的吻强势了一些，动作也带了些入侵的意味。但本性仍是温柔的。  
虽说同样未经人事，可这么大的少年，也总知道一些男女情事。比如，前戏做得足，女人才会更舒服些。  
他耐心地吻，手指一寸一寸划到她的袍下，轻轻将短裤和内裤扯掉。

“……腿，可以分开一点…”他暂离了柔软湿润的唇，垂着睫毛教导她：“这样会轻松一点。”  
小垃圾感到冷子清握着她的手紧了紧，她顺从着打开了腿。  
好羞耻。

狗蛋早已害羞得将脸埋进膝盖里，张珏闭目默念清静经，祁危担忧地看着小垃圾，令狐襄颇为玩味地欣赏女孩的表情。

温凉的、漂亮的手指碰触紧闭的穴口，那条小小的缝本该是无人探寻的地带，却异常敏感，竟顺着他的手指流下一些液体来。  
姬长青眼角带着艳色，他是名家贵子，族规森严，哪里行过这等艳事？此时自己平日极力克制的阴暗心思，却能以正当理由做出来……  
他的手指慢慢探进去，引得女孩呻吟出声，却更躲进身后人的怀里。

可惜，将来会成为别人的妻。

下体湿意很重。邪神既然看中了这女孩，便是要将她引诱成媚态十足、供自己享乐的祭品。  
因此，只是轻轻的抚摸，便足以叫她几近失守。

“……可以么？”  
长青轻轻地问道。

小垃圾啜泣着点头，长青将性器抵在穴口，慢慢插进去。  
两个人同时闷哼一声，已经被邪神玷污过的身体却因此更加诱人，里面紧紧绞着，小垃圾难受得想夹紧腿，却只能夹住身上人劲瘦的腰。

“长青……”  
小垃圾带着哭腔叫他的名字，身边的男人们呼吸渐渐加重。

子清下面也早就硬了，他吻着小垃圾的耳朵说别怕，心里却暴戾地想把她摁在身下。  
分开腿。  
狠狠操进去，让她哭，像这样……不，比现在更媚人地哭喊自己的名字。

可他现在只能拥紧她，看着其他男人玷污她的子宫。

那里本来该是，他一个人的。

他轻轻咬着她的耳朵，手终于按耐不住，摸上她的乳。

“宝贝……”子清喘息着，他引着她的手握上自己的性器：“宝贝，先帮帮我……”

“哈啊……”  
长青真的温柔，他引着她泛滥，却不忍对她过于粗暴，每当她抽噎或者呻吟时便停下来，反而更勾得身下人难受。

长青难抵欲色，再次俯身吻下去，下面也早已溅起水声，弄脏了姬公子向来不染尘埃的袍子。

小垃圾濒临崩溃的边缘，她半张着嘴接吻，身下被操弄着，耳廓却被另一个人舔舐，手背在后面，叫身后人牵引着撸动着性器。

全身都在颤抖，身下不断涌出液体，舌尖与身上人的纠缠。  
她仿佛化成了一汪春水，被两个人搅弄着，于是涟漪一圈一圈震颤开去，溃不成军。

长青轻轻咬着她的唇，射在了里面。

他喘息片刻，替她将濡湿的额发拂开，吻了吻她的额头，轻轻说声抱歉。  
他知道，自己大约是爱上她了。  
如果能利用家族威压，逼迫她嫁给自己……

长青阴暗的心思划过一瞬，便听冷子清哑着嗓子骂道：“滚开。”

下一个，该是祁危了。

冷子清更加警戒起来，小垃圾却似乎着了魔似的往祁危怀里爬去：“危哥哥……”  
子清僵在原地，看着小垃圾搂上祁危的脖颈，渴求着夹住他的腰，吻上去。

他忽然记起，小垃圾与这人接吻过后面红耳赤的模样。  
自己永远代替不了这个位置么？  
他微微握紧拳头。

祁危几乎是完全顺从着她，任由她吻舔咬啃，小腿摩挲着自己的腰，嘤咛着求欢。  
他摸着她的头发，好好的女孩被邪毒折磨成这样，真是叫人心疼。

小垃圾喘息着拉开师兄的衣襟，自己的袍角却也被人拽了拽。

她回头看，狗蛋眼里含着清亮的泪，袍下濡湿一片。  
“学姐，求你帮帮我……”  
狗蛋哭着抱住她的腰，勃起的性器抵着她的大腿。尚未经人事的孩子，刚才已经被诱得射了一次，却很快再次硬起来。

如果学姐不立刻碰碰他，他会疯掉的。

“学姐，求你……”

待续


	10. 10

“学姐，帮帮我好不好……”

小垃圾一时无措，她刚经历过情事，头脑仍处在混沌状态。只能在邪毒的驱使下本能地靠近能够吸引自己的东西。

祁危叹息一声：“来。”  
这些年，他知自己与她的婚姻无望，于是刻意避着她，偶尔远远瞧见她两次，心痛又无奈地发现她的身边已经换成了别人。  
那曾经是他的位置。

可现在，她又回到他的怀里了不是么？

他知道她现在需要什么……需要这些男人的精液注入子宫。以及，最好是同时进行。  
与其叫那毛头小子们没轻没重地作弄她，不如由他引导着，这样或许她能好受些。  
祁危吻着她的嘴角，眼睛蔑过少年：“过来，轻一些。”  
狗蛋得到了准许，难耐地将性器蹭着小垃圾的腿根。  
祁危抬眼看向冷子清：“你也过来。”  
冷子清腿间的性器还挺立着。  
他难堪且愤怒——自己的未婚妻在祁危的怀里嘤咛，他居然还要听祁危的指示？！  
就好像，就好像祁危才是正主似的。

“你他妈疯了？！”冷子清话音未落，就被祁危轻飘飘地截回去：“我比你了解她。”  
祁危垂眸，看着她含着春水的眼睛，柔声哄道：“宝贝，听我的话，会让你好受一些，好么？”  
小垃圾打小就信他，此时也只是呜咽着点头：“听…我听危哥哥的……”  
她跪坐在祁危腿间，下体濡湿，阴蒂却被身后少年勃发的性器反复磨着，红肿而敏感，充了血似的饱胀起来。

“还不过来？”祁危睨冷子清一眼，说话不带什么语气：“还是说，你能保证自己待会儿不会弄伤她？”  
冷子清噎住，终于也来到小垃圾身边。

东方颉一直看着，他对情爱之事向来唾弃；而今学生惹了这么大的麻烦，却不得不欣赏一出，不，多出活春宫。  
真是要命。

令狐立在他身边，笑道：“诶呀呀，真是可爱。这么让人怜爱的小家伙，待会儿不知该哭成什么样子……”  
东方颉瞧他一眼，警告道：“令狐公子，听说你前些日子刚因修炼邪神禁术受了罚，现在身子虽然好利索了，可也别忘记：谨言慎行。”  
令狐弯眸：“哦？消息可是灵通。”

这边，狗蛋因下体触到了软肉而微微缓解了些，却仍欲求不满，他难耐地用鼻尖蹭小垃圾的脖颈：“学姐……亲亲我好不好……”

冷子清听着小垃圾因羞耻——也许是因为快感——发出的哭喘和呻吟，心里暴戾之气更盛。

祁危垂眼看着身前唇舌交缠的两个人，手指探到小穴附近——已经湿得很厉害了。  
他按摩着她的乳，示意冷子清过来。

“如果想让她不那么难受的话，”祁危对冷子清说：“就好好舔。”  
祁危托起小垃圾的乳房，放在掌心刚好盈盈一握。

“子清……好难受……呜……”  
小垃圾神情迷乱：“危哥哥……”

冷子清只得俯下身去，少年尽管心往已久，却从未如此的……他先是亲吻，随后像婴儿似的吮吸她的乳头。  
“哈啊……子清、子清……”  
小垃圾哪里受过这个，敏感的乳头被粗糙舌面刮蹭着、舌尖在乳晕处打转，甚至吸吮出啧啧水声。乳头的快感刺激着下体涌出更多蜜液；狗蛋再次不满足地吻过来，她难耐地抓着子清的发。

慢点、慢点、再多一点、还不够。

她整个人如同飘在云端，在她身前侍候的两个少年，将她的胸前舔得濡湿，下巴也早已挂满了水，津液滴下去，顺着乳沟滑到更加隐秘的地方去。狗蛋是年纪最小的一个，动作之间还带着些孩气的任性，他不断用性器摩擦，从后庭到阴蒂、穴口、尿道口，仅仅是来回地碾磨便爽得他哭着叫姐姐。

祁危一直在她耳边说着话，声音刻意压低，引诱着她进入最好的状态。  
“宝贝，舒服么？现在可以么？”  
“放轻松……待会儿会稍微难受一点，忍一下，好么？”

他引诱着，同时手指不断在下面做着扩张。最开始是一根手指，当增加到三根的时候，小垃圾就开始迷迷糊糊挣扎，好在两个少年的舔吮很快分散了她的注意力。  
祁危感叹着着想，真是个好孩子，在这种事上也能做得很好，永远不让人操心。  
他扩张到了四个手指，这已经足够了。

他将性器慢慢地插进去，耐心地吻着她的耳朵，这时候她没有任何不舒服的迹象。  
“很厉害，很棒哦。”祁危在她耳边轻轻地夸奖，舌尖逗弄着她的耳廓：“待会儿不舒服，可以叫出来。”

祁危再次将手指慢慢探入穴内，他也不得不轻喘起来。  
太紧了，性器加上手指，对女孩儿来说，是个新的挑战。  
可是这还不够。  
“再放松一点……”祁危哄着她：“乖……危哥哥不会害你，对不对？”

小垃圾被哄骗着完全放开了身体，她将身心完全交给了他。  
不再管自己的穴内被插进了什么东西。

这时候，祁危对狗蛋说：“现在，你也进来。”

狗蛋什么也不懂，此时也只好听前辈的话，他刚将龟头挤进去，便难耐地差点射出来。太紧了。

“呜……危哥哥……”小垃圾似乎感到了什么不妥，是女孩本能的恐惧，她因此试图挣扎着远离身下的两根东西。  
祁危却握住她的腰，带着她重新接纳这些东西：“没关系的，宝贝很厉害，不会有危险……”  
他微微挺动身子，狗蛋趁小垃圾放松的空档一鼓作气冲进来，可怜的穴口被前所未有地撑大，边缘近乎被撑到透明。  
里面谁都不好受，小垃圾失声流着泪，猛烈的快感和酸胀快要将她淹没了。

祁危安抚着她，两个人缓缓抽动性器，逐渐找到了节奏。  
她仍不得不侧着身体，将娇嫩的乳给子清吮吸着，下体被两根性器不断入侵，她脱力地伏在祁危臂弯，已经不行了。  
对于几乎没什么经验的女孩来说，体内永远留着一根性器，这实在是个挑战。

“学姐、学姐……”  
狗蛋难以忍受这刺激，哭着射了精。  
他将软的抽出来，仍磨蹭着祁危与她交合的地方，又磨着她敏感的阴蒂，直逼得她呻吟着呜咽。

“冷公子。”  
祁危喘一声，他得忍着，他得把控局面。

冷子清终于如愿地进入她的身体。  
他要她，他近乎强迫她偏过头与自己接吻。  
为什么甘心伏在其他男人的怀里，为什么听他的话，为什么自己这么多年，抵不过“危哥哥”的一个吻？

祁危甚至什么都没做，但是站在那里，她就如飞蛾扑火一般扑到他怀里。

很挤。  
子清难耐地喘息，那个人的性器，居然与自己的同时在她的穴里。

祁危吻着她的肩，经过刚刚的练习，她现在显然承受得住。  
只是身后的人有些粗暴。  
祁危的手指抚慰着她的背，对子清警告道：“慢一点，她会疼的。”

“哈啊……你为什么、”冷子清咬着牙，不得不承认，操到心爱的人确实很爽。  
“为什么要这样…”他问祁危：“不觉得恶心吗？！”

祁危看着意识涣散的女孩，他感受着自己在她体内的感觉，与她十指交缠。

“因为这对她有好处。”  
祁危抽插着，轻轻地说：“只要对她有利的，即便是赴汤蹈火，我也能去做。”  
“只是，这些事得由她自己的身体来……所以我、与其叫你们毁了她，不如由我控制局面。”  
祁危银睫颤着，银发流水一般扫过她的脸：“我的宝贝……都给你……什么都给你……”

祁危也将精液送进了她的子宫。

他眷恋地抚着她的唇，替她擦干泪痕。

子清像自暴自弃的小兽，这时她终于只在他怀里。他紧紧拥着她，吻着她，脑子里想起她曾经胡闹时说过的。  
“反正我们会结婚呀。”

她这样说过的。

子清也终于喘息着停下动作，他刚将性器抽出，穴内的精液便满溢出来。

“诶呀……”令狐襄挑挑眉：“肚子都胀起来了，真可怜……”

“要不要让可怜的孩子休息一会儿？”


	11. 11

东方颉看着女孩穴口慢慢溢出的白浊，不禁再次头疼起来。  
显然，这女孩已经被灌得满溢，可还剩两个人的精液没有注入。

小垃圾靠在祁危的怀里，已经失去了意识。小穴因为刚刚被几根性器撑得过分，现在已经被操开了形状，仍微微张着小口。  
要知道，直到她被第一个人插入之前，那里都是紧紧地闭合着，现在却被蹂躏成了这副样子。  
祁危心疼道：“该歇息一会儿，这样下去她受不了的。”  
令狐笑眯眯瞧着，黑漆漆的眼睛里不透一点光。

东方颉半跪下身子，他伸指一点女孩的眉心，温暖光点缓缓渗入她的前额。这是静心咒，可以令她稍稍舒缓一点心绪。  
毕竟……一下子承受这么多，似乎确实有些可怜。

他想做些什么来阻止精液的溢出，刚要触摸女孩的腿，却被祁危轻轻挡了回来。  
“她已经很累了。”祁危警惕地说。  
东方颉气得直发笑：“正因如此，如果精液不能完全注入进去，她岂不白白遭这些苦？叫你们一个一个来，你偏偏走捷径。现下再不阻止溢出的，她便得再挨上几回……你忍心？”  
祁危没办法，只能张开怀中人的腿，将裸露的花心递到师长面前。

东方颉有些凉的指将穴口撑开，里面满满的全是男人的体液，他试着用咒将这些脏东西逼进子宫，却无奈地发现邪神似乎下了禁锢，咒在这里是无效的。  
没办法，只能委屈她了。  
东方颉从袖袋中取出一缅铃。

倘若用咒不成，那便只能叫这缅铃开一条通路，引着体液进到女孩的子宫去。  
只是……

东方颉对祁危说：“抱紧她，会有些疼。”

说罢将缅铃递进小穴，缅铃是神物，也颇通一些人性，因此无需咒催便颤动铃身向深处涌去。神物自吸附一些脏物，那些精液随着铃身进入深处，昏迷中的女孩嘤咛着溢出眼泪，小腹里发出隐隐铃音。  
祁危心疼极了，安抚吻着她的唇，替她分散些注意力，东方颉抚着她的小腹，暗暗使了些灵力，这样可以让她好受些。

小半柱香时间，女孩终于安稳睡着了，已经不再溢出的穴口慢慢吐出缅铃来，缅铃叮铃一声落在毯子上，从穴口拉出淫靡长丝。

东方颉叹口气：“休息一会儿吧。待会儿张珏轻一些，令狐公子，你且注意些言行，这女孩不是玩物。”  
令狐微微笑着，并不作言语。

小垃圾睡得很沉，自己是在什么地方呢……？  
睡着之前，自己好像在……在不断做着情事，自己是晕过去了吗？

她在梦中的漫无边际的黑暗中赤裸身子走着，这又是哪里呢？  
“小姑娘。”  
她抬起头来，前头黑压压似一堆枯骨，足足堆了几丈高，骨堆上影影绰绰立了个人。

“你是谁？”  
“我？”对方轻笑着，却看不清脸：“你先低头瞧瞧自己。”  
小垃圾低头看去，自己胸前缓缓移动着黑色咒纹，还有暧昧的齿痕和吻痕。仿佛是忽然有了痛觉，她才意识到疼，从浅层皮肉传来的缓缓钝痛，却仿佛很让人上瘾。

“你本该是我的。”  
那声音叹息着，轻轻在她耳后响起，冰冷吐息舔舐着耳廓。  
“可惜，这里。”一只手轻轻抚摸她的小腹，那手苍白而瘦削，手背上同样流窜着咒纹。  
“这里，已经被弄脏了呢。”

小垃圾突然感到巨大的恐慌，她意识到邪神的隐怒。而这可怜的女孩曾在睡梦中接受邪神的恩泽，因此她已经成为他的祭品，她对他满怀敬畏，因此震颤着心绪，企图得到邪神大人的宽恕。

“邪、邪神大人，我有罪……”她连跪下身的动作都不敢，那只手缓缓游走到她腿间，低沉的声音再次响起。

“这是意识世界，因此你看上去仍是纯洁的；可在现实中，你的这里已经被很多男人进入了。”邪神大人说：“这是不洁的，你甚至允许他们留下精液，嗯？是谁给你的胆子呢？”

女孩颤抖着唇，他，他们为什么要这样做？  
是为了、是为了……

“不过没关系，我还是可以原谅你。”邪神大人说：“回到现实，接受最后一位男人的精液吧。叫张珏……是么？你接受他的东西之后，我会完全吞噬令狐的魂魄。到那时，你只要再次张开腿，乖乖被我操就行了。”  
“倘若在那时你胆敢有一丝一毫的反抗，我便毁了在场所有人，懂了么——当然，你会得到比死亡更有趣的惩处。”

小垃圾惶恐极了，她直觉认为自己是不能答应的，可是为什么呢……

她犹豫的神情再次令邪神不快，他抬起她的下巴——在此之前，她是不敢抬眼直视他的——

他问道：“你的回答呢？”

小垃圾轻轻颤着身子，她答道：“遵命，大人。”  
她的眼里映出邪神的面孔，那是同东方颉一模一样的脸。

-


	12. 12

小垃圾睁开眼睛时，人正靠在东方颉怀里。  
她已经昏迷半个多小时了，如果再不醒来，东方颉难保不会动用什么强硬手段令她恢复神智。

“感觉如何？”  
东方颉垂眼看向怀中惹了大祸的学生，心里算盘打得门儿清：即便这事儿能平安过去，这学生的学信分也别想要了，留级都是轻的。

小垃圾定定看了他两秒，突然伸手环住老师的脖颈，猝然吻了上去。  
众人皆惊，令狐微微眯了眯眼。  
东方眼睛不眨地将女孩重新摁回怀里，双眼森然转碧，开神眼探查一番。

“看来，是被邪神惑了。”

东方颉双眼恢复墨色，将小垃圾往张珏怀里一丢：“正好，快做。现下她正被情潮所扰，不用多做前戏。”

张珏的经验比姬长青只少不多，长青好歹还受过正规性教育；而张珏家族世代向道，讲的就是一个无欲无求。张家世代单传，甭管这一代是男是女都寡淡得跟菩萨似的，只在新婚前夜才匆匆叫家族长辈恶补一回春宫图，因此香火才不至于断了根儿。

也因此当张珏看向怀中女孩时，他是有些手足无措的。  
俊秀的一张脸染了绯色，怀里的人真软，这样软的身子，方才被那样作弄，居然受得了么？

小垃圾涣散着眼神看他，仍是嘤咛着吻上去，舌尖不断逗弄他的，赤裸的下身夹着他的腿根摩挲，研碾出斑斑水痕。  
张珏扶着她的腰，忍着狂跳的心脏接纳她的吻。  
小垃圾显然神智不受自己控制，手摸索着拉开张珏的腰带，张珏轻喘一声：“娘子……”

这一声叫得全屋男人黑了脸。

小垃圾身不由心，整个神智都是由着邪神下的蛊作弄，因此媚态十足，伸手摸向男人的性器。  
张珏活了近二十年才初次开荤，那物硬了都不知道往哪处送。小垃圾轻咬着他的喉结，又顺着往下舔，吮过锁骨、挑逗着乳头，双腿磨蹭着少年劲瘦的腰。

张珏咬着唇，他的发冠在一拉一扯间散了，墨一般的发披在肩头，跟一枝高岭之花被揉皱了叶子一般，连花尖儿都带着嫣然的靡红。  
他难耐地喘息着，雏儿就这一点不好，遇事容易慌。

他又没有人带着，只能支棱着性器任由女孩在身上磨蹭；小垃圾呢，她虽受了邪神的惑，却只是媚人，并没有强上的打算。  
下头已经泛滥成灾了，小垃圾哭唧唧地伏在张珏胸口：“我好难受……”  
张珏喘息一回，试探着拿性器去找穴口。

小垃圾再也忍不住，自己张开了腿，手摸索到小穴，两只手指撑开：“是这里……”

张珏脑子轰地一声只觉气血上涌，他哪里见过这种淫靡场景？女孩的穴口刚被几个人蹂躏过，这会儿还是靡艳的红色，微微泛着肿，穴口泛着水光，欲滴不滴的。

他拥紧女孩，终于将自己的性器送进去；大约是第一回碰触里面的软肉，他被激得眼角泛红，性器不自觉狠狠抽插几下，差点失了守。

“哈啊……娘子……”

张珏伏在她肩头，尽管是雏儿，或者说正因为是雏儿，从心到身都干净得可怕，乍一尝着鲜——就好比野狼长到半大才尝到荤腥——才更食髓知味。  
他本能吻向她的肩，她的侧颈，她的唇，唇舌厮磨间也呜咽着说情话，不会甜言蜜语，只会一遍一遍地叫“娘子”。嘴上一声一声叫得缠绵，身下操得却狠，没碰过女人也没想过女孩受不受得了，性器本能地往子宫里顶，直把人顶得呜咽嘤咛，眼神都涣散着，只徒劳睁着湿润眼睫。

两人的头发交缠在一起。

小垃圾在意识朦胧中受着快感，她隐约感到即将有大事发生。意识里，那双同东方颉一模一样的眼睛始终眯弯着，他说：“快要到了哦？待会儿会很精彩的。”

耳边是张珏的喘息声，但邪神的声音始终侵占着她的意识，她的身子越来越热，伴着扑哧扑哧的水声到达了高潮。敏感的乳尖磨着张珏的衣襟，本该喷出的水却因性器的反复搅弄抽插而在穴口被研磨，最后泛成白沫在交合处淫靡地挂着。几根幼嫩的阴毛也早已被蹂躏得不成样子，湿答答地紧紧贴在隐秘处。

张珏在深吻中射了精，他伏在她肩头喘息，他想，这回，他大概是非她不娶了。  
有些时候，纯情也意味着幼稚、偏激、某种程度上的任性骄纵，他不知道情和欲是分开的。  
张珏将她拥得更紧，心里已经将家谱拉出来，他们的孩子该占个什么字……

而这时候，几乎是在一瞬间，屋内众人陡然察觉到一丝异样。年轻的学生们只是诧异于这气息的极度阴邪，东方颉却立即闪身护在小垃圾身前——千防万防，却万万没想到邪神早就混在他们之中。

令狐见东方颉如此，仍是微微笑着，东方颉却难得收了笑，折扇在指尖一转，银光乍泄间竟变作一把银剑。

“千防万防，还是叫你这杂种混了进来。”  
东方颉将剑一指，直直指向令狐：“连气息都一模一样，东方炔，你竟敢吞了令狐！不怕众仙家联合围剿么！”  
令狐一弯眸一拂袖，竟从一俊美少年化作成年男子——容貌与东方颉一模一样。不过，眼周虚虚泛着青，唇似血色，全身游走着同小垃圾一样的咒纹。

“动什么气，千年前众仙家也是如此说辞，到底还是没能将我杀了不是？”东方炔余光一瞟边上已齐齐结阵的少年们，嗤笑道：“劝你们还是收敛些，免得贵家再折几位公子，哭哭啼啼扰人不安。”

东方颉侧脸道：“张珏，带她到公子们身后去。”

张珏本剑已出鞘，听了这话将人拥得更紧，正打算带人避过去，就停邪神笑一声：

“带她去哪里？”

张珏只觉眼前黑了一瞬，再看时，女孩竟已到了邪神怀里。

“放开她。”东方颉剑光一动。

东方炔却只垂眼看向怀中的女孩，声音轻轻的：“放？为什么要放？这可是吾一眼瞧中的猎物。”他的手指顺着女孩赤裸的脊背滑下去，皮肤里游走的咒纹立即像水纹一般随指而动。

“宝贝……”他在女孩耳边轻轻地说：“还记得我说过，这时候你该做什么？”

小垃圾涣散着眼神。  
那时候，他说——

乖乖张开腿让他操。

于是她环住他的腰，踮起脚尖吻向邪神的唇。

这不怪她……邪神最善蛊惑人心，更何况她是唯一的猎物。  
“倒是有些后悔将你调教成这副样子了……”邪神伸指抵住她的唇，笑道：“若是当初不改那张焭牌，是不是你现在还没被男人玷污过呢？那样，似乎会更美味些……不过这样也不错。”

“竟然是你！！”  
冷子清终于忍无可忍，却怕伤着小垃圾不敢出手：“我说好端端的怎么会出这么坏规矩的牌！”

邪神伸出舌尖舔了舔女孩的嘴角，他对她真是爱不释手。这可不能让别人夺了去呢……

他抬眼对东方颉道：“如何，我将这女孩带走，留下你们一众人的性命；还是你们不自量力地来碰一碰，白白叫这女孩背上几条人命才好呢？”  
这样说着，他似乎料到了什么令人愉悦的事：“若这女孩儿知道你们因她而死，她怕是会因此更加讨好于我，免得他人再遭祸害呢……你说是不是，兄长大人？”

东方颉掐指念咒，禁地外头结界已经封牢，此是完全的与世隔绝之地了。


	13. Chapter 13

-  
（十三）

千钧一发。

东方颉心里戾气陡升，当年东方家里一对双生子进了火院，后来其弟走邪道，一举修成邪神，他同众仙家耗毕生之力将其死死封印在地下，如今竟又放出来了！！

东方炔眼波流转，怀中女孩若是再听话些，自己兴许便能......  
可惜，即便被惑成这幅样子，她的意识还是在本能地抗拒自己。

东方炔心里微微有些不快，明明已经被那些男人玷污，为什么偏偏自己就不行呢？  
不管是胁迫、还是诱惑，都不能让她乖乖张开腿。

小垃圾泪眼朦胧地嘤咛着，咒纹流窜处仿佛是一双有力的手在抚摸自己。  
她在邪神的怀中颤抖身体，意识被逼迫到了悬崖边上。

有个人一直在耳边轻轻惑她：快吻这个人，快拥紧这个人，你现在很难受吧？他可以给你想要的。他难道不比那些男人更好么？  
可她心里仍有个声音在抗拒着。

东方炔气极反笑，掐指驱咒，小垃圾身上咒纹流窜更剧烈。人也因此呜咽着叫出声来。

“莫要动她！”祁危心疼极了，却无法近邪神的身。  
冷子清眼看着小垃圾眼中高光渐渐消散，陡然忆起父亲告诫自己的话来。  
父亲曾说：冷家的剑乃正阳之气锻成，你是嫡子，以血祭剑可斩一切污秽。

自己得到佩剑时，父亲就肃然告诫自己这番话，是不是他早就知道会有这么一天？  
会有邪神破封、自己心爱之人受到威胁的这一天。

东方颉最终叹口气，看来，他得跟这杂种一起去地底下躺着了。  
他反手持剑扎向自己心口，血却没有溅出来，反倒似注入剑身一般，银剑剑身一线血红，紧接着通身赤色。结界里咒气愈发紧张，狗蛋岁数小功力差，已经受不住咒气，口鼻里喷出血来。

东方炔脸色变了变，却仍微笑着，甚至将怀中女孩拥得更紧：“如何？兄长？这是要与吾同归于尽么？”  
他轻轻笑了笑，顺了顺小垃圾的头发，似劝解道：“这样凶险的法子也只有兄长能使得出来——兄长就不怕万一镇压失败，自己 身陨了不说，还要折了这几位公子的命么？”  
“那也是他们的命数。”东方颉甩剑一指，另一手两指掐诀，双眼再次褪成浅色。

东方炔也驱动咒术，黑雾立即在屋内弥漫，少年们结成的阵已经出现裂痕。

“宝贝……我之前告诉过你什么？”  
邪神在她耳边悄悄地说：“不够乖哦？要我将他们全部杀掉吗？”  
小垃圾哭着说不要，邪神继续诱着她：那么，你该怎么做呢？

“孽障！”赤色剑光似长蛇，东方颉是决然想置他于死地。  
“啧。”东方炔不得不避身一闪。

啧。  
难得见着如此可口的祭品，难得养成这般娇媚的姿态，却偏偏在即将享用时被扰了又扰。  
东方炔低头吻了吻女孩的唇角，那晚的女孩也是像这样囿在沉醉的梦境里，因此顺从得像一只羔羊，湿濡舌尖舔着自己的，双腿无力地乖乖张开，因此，她那娇嫩的子宫里还留下了自己的精液呢。  
这倒是他的疏忽。

女孩太过诱人，因此他那晚过于恣意了些。  
也因此忽略了，自己的体液会令女孩陷入病中状态，而为了压制自己的东西，东方颉竟真想的到这个法子。

邪神反手使诀，屋内的人齐齐受了重创，连东方颉嘴角都溢出血线来。  
“千年了，兄长手底下这帮学生也不过如此。”东方炔掐紧手中女孩的腰，最好的法子当然是让她心甘情愿再次献出自己；若是她执意不肯，倒是也有强硬的法子，只是——  
东方炔侧目看向结阵的几位少年。

只是，要解决一下眼前的麻烦。

小垃圾迷蒙中意识陡然清醒了一瞬，她轻轻叫了一声：“子清？”  
东方炔捏捏她下巴：“错了，是主人哦？”

那厢冷子清一手握上剑刃，灵力全部打开，乍一爆灵力，竟逼得邪神也不得不退后半步。

“这是......”

冷子清甩血振剑，双眸烁然褪成金色，少年身上蓬勃的灵力几乎要将一切吞噬。  
“护心！”东方颉提醒其余的少年们，东方炔也深知情况不妙，立时再次掐诀——

可是已经迟了。

少年就是冲着他来的，目标精准打击（冷家当初修这门秘术的时候特地加了精准定位）不在话下。东方颉知道冷家有秘术，可没想到冷公子年纪轻轻就继承了其父的衣钵。

众人眼前金光大盛，不得不抬手掩目。等到再睁眼时，屋中央只剩冷子清抱着小垃圾，邪神不知去向了。  
众人忙上前来查看情况，祁危皱眉道：“令他逃了？”  
东方颉摇头道：“子清吞了。”

众人：“？”

东方颉从冷子清怀中拎起小垃圾查看一番，对众人解释道：“吾弟......邪神肉身早在千年前便减灭了，如今破封而出，便是生生用神识造了身体出来。因此，神识灭，神体消。冷公子用的是冷家的秘术，以血祭剑，吞一切污秽。”  
冷子清抹一把嘴角的血，点头道：“祖上师从饕餮，确是如此。”

东方颉叹气道：“没想到当年众仙家无法镇压的邪神，竟叫一介后辈吞噬......真可谓是后生可畏呵。这是大功，过几日等着上国家表彰大会吧。”

说罢解了结界，抱起小垃圾往外走。  
众少年跟了出去，一路护送到医务室。

邪神虽减灭，小垃圾的症状却仍未完全消失。  
众少年都被赶回去上课了，东方颉面无表情守在病床前，看着小垃圾身上游走的咒纹沉思。

原来，或许这原本是个乖巧的学生。  
他捏捏眉心，叹口气。

床上的女孩过了好一会儿才缓缓睁开眼，她迷茫了两秒，目光对上床前面无表情的男人。  
“东、东方老师......？”小垃圾心里绝望了，她看着老师死人一样的表情，预感自己学信分即将大事不妙。

“醒了？感觉怎么样？”东方颉难得纡尊降贵伸手触了触她额头。  
“还、还行？”  
两个人沉默对视几秒，东方颉道：“你该照一照镜子。”

-

小垃圾对着镜子里胸口布满咒纹的自己，蒙了。

“怎么样，这可是邪神的礼物。”东方颉讽刺完才想起这女孩只是个无辜的受害者，因此咳一声，道：“回床上躺着，我替你净化咒纹。”  
“不净化会怎么样？”  
“怎么，你还想留着？”  
“不是......”小垃圾只是无端觉得老师下手会很重（。）

最终小垃圾乖巧躺回床上，东方颉叹口气，不情不愿拉开她的衣领。  
手中溢起淡淡光辉。

“......东方老师...?”  
“说。”  
“我是不是，给大家添了很多麻烦？”小垃圾惴惴不安地问。

东方颉对上女孩的眼，那会儿的劲儿估计还没过去，眼角还泛着点红。  
睫毛卷翘，毛茸茸的，不断轻颤着。  
东方颉的心里突然奇异跳动一下，他手下的这女孩，无端被邪神选为了祭品，随后被如此作弄一通，还在担心这个么......？

（不是的东方老师，她是在拐弯抹角打听学信分。）

他声音放缓了些，温声道：“没有。”  
“真的么？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就太好了......”女孩柔柔的尾音像小猫的尾巴扫过他的心尖。

然后，突然呻吟一声。

“抱歉，会有些疼。”东方颉道：“能忍么？”  
小垃圾真的怕疼，她泪汪汪道：“还有其他办法吗？”  
东方颉将目光放到敞开的领口，俯下身去在她侧颈舔舐一下，这不禁使女孩轻颤一瞬。

“还有这种办法......”东方颉在她耳边低低地问：“可以么？”


	14. Chapter 14

-

（完结章）

小垃圾惊了。  
东方老师是什么人，按冷子清的话来说，整个儿就一活阎王。  
“别瞧他看上去年轻，校董却都得让他三分——也不知道哪来的底气。”

这位校董都要让三分的人民教师，刚刚在自己侧颈舔了一下，痒痒的，好像舔在了自己心尖。  
“可以么？”东方老师这样问。

小垃圾无意识地攥紧他的衣襟，还没从这突然的举动中反应过来，迷迷糊糊地问：“什、什么？”  
东方颉活了上千年，说过的瞎话比她张嘴次数还多，因此垂着睫毛就满嘴跑火车：“魔神在你的里面留下了......不干净的东西。你知道，他与我是孪生子，所以如果想彻底去除魔纹，就得让我的东西也留在这里......”  
东方颉温暖的手掌慢慢抚上她的小腹，带着久居上位者的轻慢和不容置疑的威压：“明白了么？”

小垃圾欲哭无泪，意思是还要和东方老师这样那样吗？  
真的没关系吗？东方老师看上去不太喜欢自己，真的不会借机报复吗？

东方颉面上不动神色，心里却渐渐掀起不怎么愉快的波澜。  
她在犹豫。  
被那些毛头小子沾染，哪怕是几个人一起也没见她这般犹豫，到自己这里反倒畏缩不已。  
当然。  
他拨开她的领口，黑色魔纹与暧昧红痕在白腻肌肤上交织。当然，也不是非这样做不可…  
魔纹的祛除，方法可是多种多样，他甚至无需接触受咒者本身。可是他不肯放过这个机会，这有违师德。  
他很清楚自己在做什么。

手底下的女学生不自觉地轻颤，她问：“如果不这样做，会死吗？”  
“会。”这是假话。  
“不仅会死，待到你尸身腐烂、魔纹再无栖息之地，它便会自寻你亲近之人作为新容器。比如你的父母…”这也是假话。

女孩瞳孔微微收缩，她心太善，一定不忍如此。  
他看着这个曾经令他厌烦的学生，他的一缕发垂到她身上，她不敢伸手拂开。  
学生的眼里蒙上一层水雾：“只要与老师…让东方老师祛除魔纹，我身边的人就不会有这种危险了吗？”  
“聪明。”东方颉难得一笑，继续半哄半吓的：“并且这对你本身也有好处，否则也许还要再受一回六个人的……”  
“不行……”小垃圾显然对老师十分信赖：“不行，我、我还是和东方老师…”

得到了自己想要的答案，东方立起身子来。  
自己到底还要脸，医务室这种地方人来人往的，不太适合让女孩失态。  
他恢复成平日里严肃的样子，拢了拢袖子：“那么，等你身体好一些之后，来办公室寻我就好。”

————————————

小垃圾正常上课后的第二天，放学后一个人偷偷摸摸溜去火院、东方老师的办公室。  
小垃圾心里又惊又怕，砰砰心跳里掺杂着一些自己都未察觉的期待：陷入情欲的东方老师，究竟会是什么样子……  
她甚至见过不染俗事的姬长青动情的样子，却难以想象东方老师染上情欲的模样。

她在办公室门前踌躇许久，最终还是敲开了门。

“进。”

强作镇定走进去，办公室布置近乎严苛的整洁，但东西并不少。几乎是一个小型图书馆，数十排排从顶到地的高大书架整齐排列珍品，包括无法也禁止扫描的私藏孤本。东方老师的办公桌正对门口，进门后左侧陈列助理的座位，但是空空荡荡，看起来大概只是摆设而已。办公桌前也预留了放置浮屏的位置，但同样没有打开。  
总之，办公室给小垃圾的感觉是：不沾人气。

她进门前做好了一千一万的准备，心理建设都做好了，老师可能会怎么做，自己该怎么应对才不会太丢脸。

然而她没料到东方老师只是抬头看了她一眼，语气平得不起波澜：“先自己找书看。”

。  
多么熟悉的语气。  
仿佛自己是来补课的。

小垃圾跟一拳打到棉花上似的，顿时泄了气。同时心里又暗自庆幸起来：东方老师好像也不太愿意接触自己，那么他是不是找到其他更加……方便的法子了呢……

小垃圾也不知道，小垃圾也不敢问，小垃圾默默走到书架后头去。  
小垃圾成绩不好，但爱看闲书。  
并且什么书都看。  
她绕着书架转两圈，居然找到了心仪读物。抱着书有点犹豫，办公室除了办公桌那个位子就是助理座位，而学校规矩大，自己是学生身份定然是坐不得助理位子的，东方老师那个座儿就更甭提。  
可是地上…地上没铺地毯，一水儿的冰石地板。太凉了。  
左犹豫右犹豫，最终解下外袍铺在地上，缩在角落里看书。这个位置很好，午后的阳光恰好在这里划出一个格子，她刚恢复身体，十分嗜睡，没坚持几分钟便重重阖上眼。  
不知过了多久，隐约感到有人拨了拨自己额前的头发，有些痒。她皱眉头，那人轻笑一声，又来逗弄她的睫毛。  
她彻底醒了，自己正躺在柔软沙发上，身上盖着教师的外袍，自己的外袍整齐地叠放在一边。  
东方老师似乎已经忙完了手头的工作，这会儿恰巧端起桌上的茶水，见自己醒了，便信步迈过来：“醒了？看上去还是很累，有哪里不舒服？”  
他在她腿边坐下来，男人身上清冽的丹香萦绕在鼻尖。啊……也对，东方老师极擅幻术易容，自然要炼制丹药……

“发什么愣？”东方一皱眉，小垃圾立刻回神，终于想起自己是来干嘛的了。  
“还好、还好…”

东方颉点一点头，垂眸看手里的茶：“要不要尝尝？院长送的新毛尖，萃的旧年梅底雪水。”  
小垃圾暗自乍舌，新说东方老师真是讲究，嘴上嗯嗯啊啊地应付。  
话音还没落，带着茶香的吻就覆上来，唇齿间果真醇香，小垃圾被这突如其来的吻惊得不敢动弹——若是同级的学生她还能推开，可这……这可是要救自己性命的老师啊。  
其实她的神智也不容许她想太多，经过前几日的情事，这副身子已经敏感得过分。她几乎是本能地抓紧老师的袍角，喉咙里溢出嘤咛喘息。  
东方耐心地挑逗她柔软的舌，茶水早已平稳地回到办公桌上。

不知不觉间两人换了姿势，她跨坐在老师的腿上，腰肢很不安分地扭着，东方的手绅士地扶在她腰上。  
老师和其他人不同，他几乎没有更进一步的举动，仿佛这个吻不含任何情欲、当真只是让她尝一尝茶味。  
“......还好么？”  
纠缠在一起的推开彼此，老师扶着她的肩这样问。  
“嗯......”小垃圾不敢抬头，忍着心脏砰砰地跳动，假装研究老师衣袍上的花纹。原以为老师的袍子是素色，原来还衬着这样的浅色花纹......  
她正惴惴不安，老师的手却握住她的：“......头发。”

她抓在衣襟的手无意间抓到了老师的一缕头发。  
小垃圾窘迫地松开手。  
......丢死人了。

东方见她这个样子，叹口气：“不必紧张，我又不会吃了你。”  
“再说......某种意义上说，你这是在行善事，xing交只是流于表面的形式，无需因此产生不必要的羞怯。”

清风霁月，道貌岸然，端得是为人师表，仿佛心底兽欲不存在似的，仿佛袍下昂扬的性器不想被满足似的。  
学生却将这诱人的谎言当了真，她终于敢抬起头，对上老师的眼睛：“......老师不会觉得我麻烦吗？”  
“不会。”

东方睁眼说瞎话，细密的吻从学生额间落到唇角：“祛除魔邪是教师的职责。”

这回学生彻底放宽了心，终于肯心甘情愿跌入密密罗网；东方颉一点一点褪去她的衣物，当那具微微颤抖的酮体在沙发上一点一点袒露时，东方颉从心底深深叹出一口气。

......自己到底是在做什么啊。

活了上千年的妖仙，自诩不沾情欲俗事，本万分唾弃风花雪月之事，如今自己竟亲自诱着学生一步一步往自己怀里陷。东方俯下身去，从学生脆弱敏感的喉管开始咬吮舔吻。  
他对于任何事都几乎是无师自通的，仅有想与不想之分。因此在情事上也游刃有余，颇有技巧地含住她娇嫩敏感的乳尖。平日里执纸扇、教鞭、丹药的素手一路游下去，在学生最私密的、已经被几个莽撞小子污染过的地方，带着些惩戒意味揉搓挑逗。  
学生带着些哭腔喊着老师，他却置若罔闻，只以唇舌阻住接下来的嘤咛。  
现在后悔可是晚了，他给过机会的。

东方颉身上神性尽褪，他此时与他先前百般唾弃的求欢男子没什么两样。  
他给过她机会的，自学生踏进他的办公室起，整整半日的时间。这期间她若是退缩，随意找个什么理由逃走，他都不会再招惹她。可是她没有......甚至在他心爱的书架旁摆出那样诱人的姿态...对他这样没有防备心么？仅仅是对他，还是在所有男人面前都是这个毫无戒备的样子呢？  
学生的眼角泛红，溢起泪光，不知是被吻出了泪，还是被下体难耐的刺激逼出了泪。

但导致的结果都十分糟糕。

他本以为他会很耐心，可理论是一回事，实践又是另一回事。  
“准备好了么？”潮湿的声音在小垃圾耳边舔舐，状似礼貌的询问，声音主人的手指却早已在里面搅弄抽插，带出令人羞赧的水声。

老师的言语和动作形成强烈反差，像一枝凶狠的腊梅，掩在寡和气质里的是无穷无尽的情欲。

老师太凶了。  
小垃圾私处被撑起，然后不遗余力地狠狠插入。她本来以为老师不喜欢她、会草草射完了事，可老师却欲眼朦胧，仿佛忽然间起了什么兴致。  
她以为是猝然觉醒的食髓知味，其实是蛰伏已久的兽。  
东方颉操弄着身下的学生，看着她气喘吁吁地呻吟，看着她的双乳在自己掌中揉捏变形，看着她的小穴被撑起可怖的形状，吞下自己的性器。于是脑中不可名状的恶欲也发疯般猛长，原来这么美妙，原来这么令人甘心沉沦。他之前为什么会容许其他人先碰触她呢？  
他尽根没入她，却没有再抽出，带着些自己也不太明白的恶念在里面搅弄研磨，这令她难耐，双腿夹得更紧，小腹都开始抽搐。嘴上也开始胡乱哀叫，一口一个老师叫得他心痒。  
他忍耐着抽插的欲望，在她混乱神志中又逼又哄：“叫我。”  
“......呜...老师......”  
“叫名字。”  
“...东方....、啊！东方、东方颉......”  
还不够，还不对。  
东方颉拍了拍她的屁股：“叫阿颉。”  
“......阿颉...”

成年人的恶趣味终于结束，他握住学生的腰，水声混杂着呻吟喘息。

他们的头发交缠在一起，尽管这有违人伦，尽管这有悖世德——可他们到底交缠在一起了不是么？他在她耳边轻轻问：“校庆那时候，假如我答应那个吻，你会怎么做？”  
学生即将到达高潮，眼前白光交错哪里还说得出话，只能在神魂颠倒中听着他用冷漠的语调说：“也会这样做吗，为了学分而接吻，哪怕需要做这种过分的事？和东方炔在巷子里也是......就这样半点防备都没有吗？”  
语气愈是责备，动作就愈加凶狠。

然后这位之前四处钓鱼执法抓谈恋爱的老师，在自己曾经讨厌的学生的子宫里射了精。  
学生抽搐着高潮，那些被他视为污秽之物的液体喷出来，打湿了他向来不染尘埃的制袍。

两个人都失神了几秒。

然后他慢慢地拥紧学生，刚刚因射完精而软下去的性器摩擦着她红肿的阴蒂。  
真是柔软.....真是爱不释手。  
他这位学生，就这样把他从神坛拉下来了。

-

小垃圾在迷糊中被人抱着清理了身体，等自己醒来时，身上已经干干净净穿好衣服。尴尬的是自己仍靠在东方老师怀里，而后者正面无表情翻阅一本古老书籍。  
“对、对不起！！”小垃圾一个鲤鱼打挺蹦起来，端端正正立在老师跟前鞠躬：“麻烦老师了！我这就走！”

东方老师面色不虞合上书本，果然、果然，经历了这种事，老师更讨厌自己了吧！！学分，学分保不住了吧！！！

她在老师点头之后战战兢兢往门外走，刚摸上门把手，身后又是阴森森一句：“等等。”  
“老、老师？”  
她回过头，老师不知想到了什么，脸色不是很好看：“不许谈恋爱。”  
“......好、好的？”  
“我会和校长严正讨论关于校风建设相关事宜，你们这届——”他想了想，继续道：“这几届学生都太不像话。尤其是你，再被逮到一次，学分就别想要了。”  
小垃圾心里警铃大作，将老师的话铭记于心：“遵命老师，一定一定。”  
东方颉睫毛颤了颤，清清淡淡补一句：“知道就好。还有，魔神留孽太多，一次无法祛除干净，下周继续来。”  
小垃圾胆战心惊问道：“还要来几次呢老师？”  
东方颉慢慢抬起眼睛，语气里满是嘲讽：“谁知道呢，这要看你。”

-

小垃圾觉得冷子清最近不很对劲。  
他有些时候会出神，忘记一些东西。  
比如有些时候莫名发狂，她就不得不像之前那样安抚他，可当他清醒之后，却什么都不记得。  
可无论如何，他们依言订婚了。  
订婚那日出了点事。

两家大人和睦得很，请来德高望重的道长主持场面的时候，外头忽然喧嚷起来。  
有好事儿的消息灵通，说是秦安山张家的人堵门口来了。

两边大人皆是一脸懵，冷家家主刚抬了抬手，大厅的门就轰然一开，寒风逼人，逼格十足的雾气中飘进来一对姿色出挑的父子。  
是张珏和他爹。  
张爹年轻时定然也是个翩翩公子，身姿挺拔，朝座上两家略一拱手道：“叨扰两家婚事。在场诸位都是名家贵子，也当听得吾秦安张家规矩严密。此日吾子归家，守宫砂已破，家传信物也已寄人，盘问之下才知原是令爱夺了吾子元阳。如今竟又欲与冷家联姻。敢问诸位，始乱终弃，这便是贵家的做派么？！”

好家伙抢亲来了。  
诸位自然是看热闹不嫌事大，端着架子装模作样，你一言我一语道：“自是不妥、自是不妥。虽说好女不请二夫——”

话音未落，门外又哄哄嚷嚷：“不好了、不好了——啊不对——有好事、有好事！姬公子带着聘礼来了！”

众人乐颠颠巴不得戏越闹越大，也不顾冷公子一家脸色越来越青，道：“名家之子前来，还不快快请上座！”

姬公子刚迈进半只脚，外头吹吹打打再度热闹起来，有人说什么祁家抬轿子往这边来了；又说迟迟不见影儿，是因与另一队洋人的迎亲队走了个顶死头，打起来了。

众人虽随了份子钱，但能瞧上这么一出好戏，心下不禁乐道妙哉。

贵宾席上的东方颉捏起指肚大的酒杯递在唇边，抬眼正看见学生慌乱无措的眼神朝他看过来。  
东方颉指指自己侧颈，无声做着口型笑道：“露出来了。”

台上的学生慌忙拉起领口，试图遮住昨晚的吻痕。

厅堂内外一时充满了快活的气息。

-  
完


End file.
